Really, I Love You, Teme!
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: A sequel to 'Will You Love Me, Dobe'. After they marriage, Naruto and Sasuke lived happily...or do they really? With their usual arguments, daily problems and all... And what! Naruto's pregnant! SasuNaru, yaoi, mpreg.
1. I'm Not A Virgin

Woot! Anousa, everyone! Finally, I'm back from my hometown! Yatta! Eid was the best! Hehehe! Anyway, I'm here again to write the sequel of my oh-so-long story! Haha! Woot!

Gaara: ...

Koneko: Why are your eyes red, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ...nothing...(blushes)

Koneko: ...were you crying while I'm not around? (suspicious eyes)

Gaara: Shut up and get on with the story!

Hehehe...well, I miss you too, Gaara-kun! Okay, now we'll start the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter One: Love-making 

It was a beautiful morning. Kids were playing happily and birds were chirping gleefully. The sun shone brightly, as if it were smiling to the people in Konohagakure. At the Uchiha mansion, a blond figure was sitting alone at the garden. His golden hair and blue eyes were gleaming enchantingly. After a while, he let out a small sigh.

'It's been a week since I got married to Sasuke...' he looked at the ring on his finger. 'But...we've never done it...'

Then, he blushed. 'Of course we've never done it! I sent him to a mission right after our wedding! He was such a monster! ...but then again, I wonder how will it feel? To be with Sasuke...to feel him loving me...to...to...'

"What am I thinking?! He'll be back tonight! Yikes!" he jumped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Ohayou, Naruto!"

"K-Kiba! W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

The dog-boy pouted a bit. " Well, can't I be here?" he leaped over the stone bench and took his seat beside the kitsune. "Anyway, _Rokudaime-sama_, your _husband _will be home this night. Have you done anything to celebrate his returning?"

"Shut up, Kiba!"

"You want some suggestions? Hinata and the girls gave them to me," he handed the blond a piece of paper.

"Huh?" he looked at the paper and flushed immediately. "What's this?!"

Kiba grinned. "Hehe, just do it, okay, man?"

* * *

_Later..._

'That darn Kiba! Those stupid girls! What were they thinking?!'

He stared at the paper on his hands. 'Things to buy; some strawberries, whip cream, cooking chocolates and honey... The hell I'm buying all this! But...but...the girls...they've done so much for Sasuke and I to get together...'

"Fine, I'll buy it! But, I won't be sure that I'll use it!"

He got up from the bed and changed his clothes. He took a blue tank top and a pair of orange tights. Then, he pulled his hair into a short ponytail(yup, his hair's longer now!). After that, he went out to the supermarket near the Uchiha complex. When he reached there, he bought all the stuffs that were enlisted on the paper.

* * *

_That night..._

'Sasuke will be back any minutes now. What should I do? Should I make him a surprise? Or...? Anyway, where is that teme?! I've been waiting for half an hour now! Baka!'

He opened the fridge and stared at all the sweets he bought earlier. He sighed and closed the door. Then, he went to the bedroom and changed into his pyjamas. He sat on the bed and looked at the clock. It was half past ten. He had been waiting for almost an hour by then. He yawned and lied down. After a few minutes, he felt asleep.

* * *

_Later..._

"I'm home!"

The raven stared at the empty space in front of him. 'Weird...I thought he would be running to me yelling "I miss you!" and hugged me till I can't breath... Well, nevertheless...'

"Oi, dobe! Are you still awake?" he called.

"..."

'No answer...perhaps he's already asleep...I'll go check in the room...'

He opened the room's door. Then, he saw the sleeping angel on his bed. He smiled and walked towards the bed. He bent down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Suddenly, the kitsune opened his eyes slowly. The taller guy backed away slightly. The blond blinked a few times and finally realised that the raven was in front of him.

"Sasuke...?"

"Good night, Naru-koi...you're sleepy?"

The blue-eyed boy sat up. "Umm, not really... Welcome home..."

"Yeah...?"

Suddenly, the smaller chuunin pulled the older guy and they were locked together in a deep, hungry and passionate kiss. Naruto licked Sasuke's lower lip, begging for entrance. The raven opened his mouth and quickly slid his tongue into the kitsune's mouth. The blond moaned and pulled him closer. The taller chuunin slid his hand into the kitsune's pyjamas.

"Ah, Sasu..." the blond moaned again.

Sasuke licked the whiskered cheeks and went lower, licking and nipping around the tanned neck of the smaller boy. He bite a spot on the neck, making Naruto yelped in pain. He sucked the mark and lastly, blew it with his cold breath. The smaller boy shuddered. The raven smirked and lightly touched his nipple, making him moaned again.

"Naruto..."

Suddenly, he ripped the white and green pyjamas. "Nanda?!" the kitsune frowned. "That's my favourite pyjamas, teme!"

"Hnn..." he smirked and licked the erected nipple.

"Ah! Sasu...nnh..."

The raven continued to suck and lick the nipple, receiving more and more moans from the blond. Suddenly, he lightly bite the nipple, making the kitsune mewled. He smirked again and moved to the other nipple, giving the same attendance to it. Naruto held Sasuke tightly as he licked the nipple. In a sudden the raven's wandering hand touched the smaller boy's clothed manhood.

"Yii!"

"You like it?"

The blond blushed. Sasuke pulled the kitsune's pants and boxers off. He gasped when the strong fingers encircled his erection and began moving up and down the length. "Haa...Sasu...ah..." The taller guy kissed him again. His hands kept on running around the manhood. He smirked as the blond began to precum. He licked the cum on his hand.

"Sasuke..." the kitsune whined. "No fair..."

"Hn?"

"Take...off...your clothes..."

The raven smirked. "How about...you do it for me? Hm, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed but did as told. He sat up and began kissing Sasuke, all the same running his hand all around the taller guy's naked body. Then, he began working lower towards the Sharingan-user's chest. He claimed a nipple, sucking and licking it while his hand played with the other nipple. After that, he moved to the other nipple, sucking and licking it as well.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

He blushed slightly. "Do you...want me...to give you...a blowjob?"

"I'd love to..."

Naruto smiled and lowered himself until he was at the same as the erected manhood of Sasuke's. He kissed it lightly before taking the whole of it into his mouth. Sasuke moaned as the kitsune's talented tongue encircled his manhood. The blond ran his tongue up and down the length, sucking all the precum as he licked the manhood.

The smaller boy could feel that the raven had almost reached his climax. He smiled and continued sucking the whole manhood, intending to drink all his cum as well. "Naruto...that's okay...you can stop now..."

"Hm?" he looked up at the taller guy. 'Doesn't he want to cum in my mouth?' "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

The older chuunin pulled the kitsune up. "I...want to cum...inside you...now."

"Huh?!"

Sasuke turned the blond around so that he was above. He smirked at the blushing boy. Then, he put three fingers in front of the pink lips. "Suck," he ordered. Naruto opened his mouth and began sucking the fingers as told. He sucked and sucked until the fingers were wet with saliva. After that, the raven took his fingers and put them in front of the kitsune's entrance.

"Do you really want this, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and nodded, looking away. The older guy entered his middle finger, making the kitsune mewled in pain. He apologised quietly and entered the second finger. He made scissoring motions with the fingers and finally, put in his third finger. The blond grabbed hold of his arm, trying to hold the pain off.

"Does that hurt?"

The kitsune opened his eyes and stared at the raven. He shook his head and smiled at the taller guy. Sasuke smiled back and began thrusting Naruto with his fingers. On his first thrust, he hit the kitsune's sweet spot. The blond shouted his name in ecstasy. 'Finally!' he thrust a few more times, each thrust hitting the same spot. Suddenly, he took out his fingers, making the smaller boy growled in disappointment.

"I can't hold back anymore..."

He positioned his manhood in front of the entrance and immediately jolted it in. Naruto hissed in pain as the huge erection entered him. Tears started flowing from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke whispered an apology and waited until the blond said it's okay to move. As soon as he got the signal, he began thrusting. He hit the sweet spot of Naruto's on every thrust.

"Ah! Sasu...! Ah, I'm...!"

The blond couldn't finish his words and came onto both of their chests. Sasuke came right after him. After that, he fell onto the kitsune, both of them panting heavily. He took out his manhood from the blond.

"I love you...Sasuke..."

"Love you too, Naru-koi..."

And the both of them fell into a deep sleep, snuggling each other in a warm and loving embrace.

Owari_  
_

* * *

Wooh, first chappy and already a full lemon! Hehe, I like it! I like it! More and more lemons are coming up! Woohoo! Yatta! Can't wait to write the next chappy! Woot!

Gaara: That...was...amazing! I love you, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: ...right...(sweatdrop)

Gaara: Love you, love you, love you! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: Okay, okay, I know! Get off me, will ya?

Gaara: Don't wanna!

Man, Gaara is totally crazy when he's hyper! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Review, please! Ja ne! Woot!


	2. ANBU? Surprise?

Woohoo! Yatta! Yosh, my second chappy is up, fast as always! Hehe...anyway, I've been thinking on putting this story as a general 'cause I've been thinking of thousands of plots and most of them are either sad or frightening. But, nevertheless, I'm making it fun! Woot!

Gaara: So, what exactly is on your mind, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: Huh? About what?

Gaara: Well, those things you're saying above...

Koneko: Oh, that...no reason at all! I just don't know what to say, so I said those things! (grins)

Gaara: ...(sweatdrop)

Really, I was just doing it for fun! Yosh! Now, for the story! Yatta! New chappy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Two: Hokage-sama and ANBU 

The next morning, Naruto woke up quite early. He realised he was in Sasuke's embrace. He smiled, feeling the warmth of his husband. Suddenly, he blushed. All the visions from the night earlier came back to him. His cheeks and face reddened and reddened until they were the colour of the tomato. Then, he heard the raven sighing in his sleep.

"Well, finally...we did it... Sasuke looks so peaceful in his sleep...the look that only I can see..." he sighed.

He smiled and kissed the taller guy's temple lightly. "Nn..Naruto?"

"Ah, ohayou, Sasuke. You're awake already?"

Sasuke blinked a few times and yawned. "Yeah...morning..."

"How's your sleep?" the kitsune asked shyly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Very...thanks to you, Naru-koi..." he smirked.

The blond blushed again. He looked away, but the raven turned his face so that they faced each other. He gazed lovingly at the owner of the shining blue orbs in front of him. He lifted the smaller boy's chin and they kissed. After a few seconds, they broke the light morning kiss. The raven looked at Naruto and smiled.

"A-anyway, I got to get ready! I have to go to work today!" the kitsune yelped and jumped out of the bed straight into the bathroom.

Sasuke snickered, hearing the blond crying in pain in the bathroom. 'Dobe, you still don't know about the pain, do you?'

* * *

_Later..._

'Seventeen years old, the Rokudaime Hokage, married, not a virgin... What the heck?' Naruto scratched his head.

"Oi, dobe! What are you doing in there?!"

"I'm almost finish! And don't call me that, teme!"

The kitsune sighed. He washed his soaped body with the hot water and turned it off. Then he stepped out of the bath and toweled himself. After that, he went out of the bathroom. He looked around for Sasuke, but the raven was nowhere to be seen. He sighed again and went to the closet. He opened the closet's door.

'It's been a week since we got married...and a week since I moved to this house...but...then again, we are always fighting like we used to when we were younger... Off course, I love him...and I know he loves me...but then, I'm afraid, will this relationship last forever? Sasuke, will you stay with me forever?'

"Oi, Naruto!" the raven barged into the room, only to see tears trickling down Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Naruto? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing! Some dust entered my eyes..." he lied and wiped off his tears.

Sasuke cocked a brow. "Get dress and come downstairs to have your breakfast..."

"Um!"

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Hm? Oi, aren't you going to work, dobe?"

"Yeah, so what?"

The older chuunin frowned. "Then, why are you wearing those?"

Naruto looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a white fitted tank top with orange stripes and a pair of black jeans. He looked back at his husband, frowning. "So what?"

"You are going to _work_, right?"

"Why aren't you wearing the Hokage's clothes?"

The kitsune sighed and walked to the table. "I left them at the office. May I have my breakfast now?"

"...yeah..." Sasuke took the bowl of hot seafood ramen and put it on the table in front of Naruto. 'What's wrong with him? Guess he just got up from the wrong side of the bed today...'

"Itadakimasu..."

* * *

_On the way to the Hokage tower..._

"Ah, Rokudaime-sama! Ohayou!" a woman greeted Naruto.

"Um, same to you, madam!"

The woman looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Morning to you too, Sasuke-sama!"

"Hn..."

"Sasuke, answer her properly!" the blond smacked the raven's head. "I'm sorry for his disrespect..."

"It's okay," she smiled. 'Young love...they look so happy together...'

After leaving the woman, the kitsune stopped suddenly. Sasuke, who noticed this, stopped too. The smaller boy frowned and continued walking. The older guy followed him from behind. The Hokage quickened his pace, only to have the chuunin doing the same action too. He began to run all the way to the Hokage tower, having the taller man chasing him.

"Sasuke...!" he turned around and whined. "Stop following me, will ya?"

"I'm not following you, dobe. I'm just going to the Hokage tower as well," he replied.

"Grr..."

"Hn..."

After five minutes, the both of them reached the tower. Naruto went inside, followed by Sasuke. Sakura, who was the secretary there, saw them. She smiled and greeted them, wondering what's wrong with the newly-weds. Still, she knew best not to ask, so she just kept quiet and watched them from her table. The both of them entered Naruto's room.

* * *

'BAM!'

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?!"

"Naruto..."

"I told you not to follow me!"

"Naruto..."

"Why the heck did you follow me, teme?!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"..."

"What's wrong with you today, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking towards the kitsune. "Since this morning, you've been angry at me for no reason at all. Tell me Naruto, something's the matter?"

"I...I..." the blond lost his words. 'Yeah, why am I behaving like this? I don't know myself...' "...gomennasai..."

"The hell with your apologies, Naruto! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Tears started to trickle down Naruto's cheeks. He wiped the tears in intend to stop it, but the tears just kept flowing down. "I-I'm sorry...Sasuke..." he sobbed. "I...really don't know...why... Sasuke...I'm sorry... Please...forgive me...Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." the raven felt a pang of guilty inside him.

Immediately, he hugged the crying kitsune. "I...I didn't mean to make you cry. Please Naruto, stop crying..."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not until you stop crying..."

Naruto smiled a bit. Sasuke licked off his tears. "Hee, that tickles, Sasuke!"

"Hn..."

The raven took that opportunity to capture the pink pouting lips of Naruto. He easily entered the sweet yet wet cavern and explored the insides, remembering all the nooks and crannies. The blond couldn't help but to moan when he felt another tongue on his own muscle. He began moving it too, but never wanting to be a dominant.

"Haa..."

Sasuke licked off the trail of saliva on Naruto's face. "Am I forgiven now, Sasuke?"

"Yeah..."

"Umm, excuse me, you two..."

"Huh?"

Sakura was standing at the door, blushing slightly. "I know you two are newly-weds, but please understand, this is not the time for romance..." she coughed. "Anyway, I have some news for the both of you..."

* * *

"A promotion to be the ANBU?"

"Yes, from Tsunade-sama. You two, along with a few others, have been chosen to join the ANBU. And you, Sasuke, will be the ANBU leader as soon as all of you are elected," she explained.

"O...kay..."

"So, when will the ceremony be held?"

"Umm, according to this letter...next week on Saturday," she checked the letter given to her by Tsunade. "Go to the gate at eight a.m. Someone will be waiting for you there..."

'A promotion to join the ANBU...right...'

'I sense something wrong here...'

_To be continued...__  
_

* * *

Oh, what's gonna happen? Yosh, cliffy of course! Hehe... Well, actually, I'm trying to make a surprise for our newly-weds. So, let's just wait until the next chappy to find out what's really going on, 'kay? Woot!

Gaara: Surprise...what is it?

Koneko: Baka! If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise anymore, panda boy!

Gaara: Don't call me that! 'Wonder what's the surprise...'

Koneko: I won't tell you...never! You have to find out for yourself!

Gaara: ... 'I have to find out!' (Shining eyes)

Whoa! Gaara is so desperate to find out about the surprise! Wonder what he'll do to search for the clues... Anyway, please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	3. Trip to the Onsen!

Woot! Yosh! I'm here again! Okay, I'm making this chappy in a cyber cafe! Dattebayou! Woohoo! This chappy is kinda funny...and weird. I really don't know why...well, we just have to find out about it, 'kay? Woot!

Gaara: I...want...to know...what...the surprise is!

Koneko: Just hold on, okay? I'm making this chappy!

Gaara: No, I want to know now!

Koneko: Shut up, Gaara!

Gaara: Koneko-chan...!

I won't tell you, Gaara! You have to read on to know, just like the rest of you! Haha, woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Three: Wedding Gift

"Yosh! Ohayou, everyone!"

"Huh?"

The three of them turned towards the window and saw a figure with red hair. It was only a second later that they realised it was Koneko. She grinned at them and entered the office. Naruto smiled her a good morning, Sasuke with his usual expression-less face and Sakura looked at her, her eyes twitching. She playfully ran towards the kitsune and hugged him.

"Kyaa, Naru-chan! I miss you!" she squealed.

"Can't...breathe..."

Sakura sighed and tried to pull the redhead away from the blond, noticing the black aura coming out from the raven. "Koneko, let go of him now...if you don't want to die yet..."

"Huh?" she looked at the onyx-eyed guy. "Oh, gomen, Sasuke!"

"Hn..."

She smiled and took her seat in front of Naruto. "Anyway, Sakura...have you told them about our plan?"

"Huh?"

"Koneko..." she rubbed her temple. "You've ruined the whole thing! Baka!"

Naruto looked at the both of them in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, all the guys, girls and I was planning to give you two a gift for your wedding...and I told Sakura to tell you today. Umm, she hasn't told you yet?"

"A wedding gift?"

"Yeah, a trip to the onsenin Mizugakure!" she exclaimed, clapping the both of her hands together. "This Saturday, we'll gather at Konoha gate at eight. Ino will tell us what to bring for the trip. We'll go there on the next day, Sunday! Everyone will be going, including the Sunas and my family! Did she told you? Not yet?"

"A trip to the onsen? But I thought..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, you were tricked, don't you realise?"

"Nani?!"

Sakura let out a sigh. "Yeah...sorry, Naruto, but I was just trying to make it a surprise..."

"Oh, really? Sorry, I didn't know that," Koneko apologised.

"Yeah, whatever..." Naruto pouted. "Anyway, you wre tricked too, teme! Not just me!"

"Usuratonkachi! I've known from the start that she was lying!"

"Hey, you two..."

And they began their daily quarrel, yet again...

* * *

_That Saturday..._

"Oi, teme! Wake up, you lazyhead!"

"Kiss me first..."

"Teme!" he smacked the raven's head. "Get off the bed! Kyaa, get off me, you pervert!"

Sasuke leaned over the kitsune and smirked. "Give me a kiss first, Naru-koi..."

He immediately captured the blond's pink lips and they were entwined in a long and deep passionate kiss. Naruto hesitated first, but gave in soon after. He opened his mouth and let Sasuke's wet muscle to ran along his wet cavern, exploring all the insides of it. He mewled when the older guy's tongue came in contact with his own. A few seconds later, they broke the kiss.

"That's better," Sasuke smirked. "Morning, my darling..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Go and take your bath now! We have to get to the gate in half an hour!" he blushed.

"Okay, okay..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Okay, now that we all are here, Ino will give us a brief explanation about the trip!"

The blonde stepped in front of the crowd. "Morning, everyone! Like what you all have been informed, we all will go for a trip to the onsen in Mizugakure tomorrow! For this trip, I hope you all will bring all the stuffs that you think are needed...and of course, the stuffs enlisted in this list. Sakura and Koneko will give the paper out..."

The both of them started their work, passing the paper around. "Here..."

Naruto looked at the paper and blushed straight away. "Nani?!"

On the paper was written;

_'Some strawberries_

_Some whipcream_

_A jar of honey_

_Some cooking chocolates'_

_To be continued...__  
_

* * *

Haha, another cliffy! Actually, I'm running out of time, so I have to stop here. Gomennasai, everybody! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: Oh...that's the surprise...

Koneko: Yeah, but not fully...yet!

Gaara: What do you mean?

Koneko: There's still the climax of the surprise!

Gaara: ...and you won't tell it to me?

Koneko: Of course! Haha!

Teehee, I won't tell you... Anyway, that's all for now! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	4. Kissu in Public!

Kyaa! Gomennasai, everybody! I haven't been updating for quite a while now! My computer broke down and I can't do a single thing! Besides, I'm having my exams now and I'm very busy studying...right... Anyway, today I'm here again to write more chappies! Yosh! Woot!

Gaara: Isn't that the list you made with the girls before?

Koneko: Uh-huh! (grins) Hehe, Naru-chan didn't use the stuffs on his first night...

Gaara: What do you mean?

Koneko: Oh, you know what I mean...Gaara-chan...(wicked smile)

Gaara: O...kay...(sweatdrop)

Yosh, here's the new chappy! Yatta! I'm going to make this as long as possible! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Four: Halfway Picnic

The kitsune raised his hand. "Yes, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Urm...do we really need to bring all this stuffs?"

"Of course, Naru-chan!" Koneko interrupted. "That's the main point of this trip! 'Sweet stuffs'!"

Naruto smiled, his face frowning. He gulped and sighed slowly. Then, he looked back at the paper. Sometimes, he glanced at the Uchiha sitting right next to him and blushed at the spot. Quickly, he would turn his head towards the paper again. Sasuke noticed this however. He watched the blond at the corner of his eyes, snickering inwardly.

"So, is everybody clear?"

Most of them nodded. Ino smiled. "Yosh! Remember to gather here at nine in the morning tomorrow!"

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Is everyone here all ready?"

"Hey, anyone's seen Naruto and Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Sakura glanced at her wristwatch and sighed. "Those two...late as always..."

"I'll go and check at Sasuke's!" Lee offered.

"No need..."

All of them turned towards the low voice. It was Sasuke, with Naruto on his back. The poor blond was sleeping, his face looked really pooped, as if he lacked of sleep. Most of the guys blushed at the view in front of them while the girls giggled among themselves. Beside Sasuke was a few more Bunshins of his own, carrying their bags.

"Yosh, now everyone's here!" Koneko exclaimed. "Tsuki-kun! Hana-chan! Shin-kun! Kuro-kun! Shiro-chan!"

Five huge demon cats flew off from the big trees and landed beside the red-haired girl. The two new cats, Kuro and Shiro are siblings. Kuro the tom-cat; had pitch-black fur while Shiro the tabby; had snow-white fur. Koneko went towards Tsuki and whispered something to him. The cat nodded. The girl smiled and made clones out of the three bigger demon cats.

"Okay, each couple will get a demon cat! Gaara and I will ride on Tsuki-kun, and the rest of you...well, choose yourself, 'kay?" she grinned and hopped onto the feline's back.

Soon, everyone got onto the huge cats. Tamako and Lee rode on Hana, Sakura and Sai on Shin, Naruto and Sasuke on Kuro, Ino and Shino on Shiro, Shikamaru and Temari on Tsuki's Bunshin, Kiba and Hinata on Hana's Bunshin and Neji and TenTen on Shin's Bunshin. Once they were ready, the cats took off.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"Okay, guys! Prepare to land!" Koneko ordered. "There's a spacious glade right down there!"

A few minutes later, all the nekos landed safely on the ground. All sixteen of them got off the cats and waited for the next order from the loud redhead. She asked Sakura to form a jutsu. Then, a rather huge picnic table appeared in front of them; complete with snacks and beverages on it. Then, Ino asked them to all sit around the table.

"Okay, based on my calculation," the neko-onna started. "We'll reach Mizugakure by midnight. It's okay though, 'cause we've already booked rooms for everyone. Oh, and I haven't tell anyone about the real main purpose of this vacation, have I? Well, like some of you might know...this is actually a honeymoon for our newly-weds!"

"Huh?"

Naruto, who had been wide awake by then, stared at the redhead. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yosh! To celebrate your wedding, we had all decided to make it something _really_ special...and we sorta figured out that the love story of you hot couple started in Mizugakure five years ago. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Nani?!" the blond turned towards his husband. "You were in this too?! You teme...!"

The raven dodged the kitsune's attack. "Usuratonkachi! I never knew about this plan, you baka!"

"Hey, you two..."

"Stop quarrelling, you guys!" Sakura stopped the both of them. "You two are married! Learn to tolerate with each other! Anyhow, let us just start eating, okay?"

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

_While eating..._

Naruto ate his lunch silently beside Sasuke. Once in a while, he watched as the other couples enjoyed their lunch together. Gaara was actually smiling as Koneko laughed gleefully in front of him. Sai was painting a beautiful picture of Sakura playing with a wild hare. Kiba and Hinata played with Akamaru's puppy, Ino was feeding Shino while Neji and TenTen laughed happily as they joked with each other. Meanwhile, Lee was showing off his skills to Tamako.

'They are always happy together...unlike Sasuke and I...' he thought sadly, looking at his food. 'We are always fighting with each other...sometimes...I wonder, will we be really happy together...forever?'

Sakura, who was sitting beside Sasuke, noticed that the kitsune was crying quietly. She nudged the raven and pointed at the blond. He nodded at the pink kunoichi and stayed silent at his place. Sakura frowned slightly at his response. Nevertheless, she knew the Uchiha was planning something in his mind.

"Oi, Naruto..." he called softly.

"Um?" the kitsune wiped away his tears and turned towards the older guy.

"There's something on your cheek...let me clean it..."

"Huh?"

Unexpectedly, the raven licked the whiskered cheek. He could taste the damp, salty tears. However, he didn't stop there. Instead, he continued licking until he reached the blond's ear. Naruto mewled as he felt Sasuke hot breath on his left ear. The chuunin licked and nibbled all around the ear. The blond tried to push him away, but of no avail.

He started going downwards towards the soft, tanned neck of the kitsune. There, he sucked on Naruto's sensitive spot. The smaller blond bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. Unsatisfied, Sasuke bit the spot, making the Hokage yelped lightly in pain. The raven smirked as he blew cool air at the mark he had made.

"Ah, Sasu...no...nn...they're watching...haa..."

The raven paid no attention to his words. He quickly captured the pink lips of the kitsune's to stop him from talking. He licked Naruto's lower lip, begging for entrance. The blond easily gave in. Sasuke soon began to explore the hot cavern using his powerful muscle. The smaller boy could only moan as the chuunin ran his tongue all around his mouth.

After a while, they broke apart for air. "Like it, Naru-koi?"

"..." Naruto's face was completely flushed. "Sasu..."

"Hn?"

"...I'm going to kill you...!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yatta! A nice cliffy there! Hehe, I'm going to make all the chappies in this story with a cliffy in the end! Yosh! Woot! Haha! I just some sort of hyper...and pissed today... Anyway, writing stories makes me happy! Woot!

Gaara: That...was...super hot...(nosebleeds)

Koneko: Yeah! ...Gaara? Are you okay?

Gaara: (fainted with major nosebleed)

Koneko: ...whoa...(sweatdrop) Okay...

Gaara: (having naughty dreams of SasuNaru)

Okay...that was... Err...anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! I worked so hard on it! Reviews, please! Woot!


	5. Foreplay

Yosh! I'm here again today! Today was a hard day at school...Science was one dreaded subject! Argh! Anyway, back to the main point here, the new chappy! Yay! More and more surprises are coming up! Woot!

Gaara: There's more?!

Koneko: Yup! Many more!

Gaara: ...darn it... (pouts)

Koneko: Oh, come on now! You'll know it sooner or later...

Gaara: But I want to know now!

Sorry Gaara-chan, but no way I'm telling you! Yosh! Here's chappy five! Woot! Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Five: Honeymoon Suite

After lunch, all of them got back onto the cats. Soon, they were all flying again high up in the sky. That time, Sasuke was getting horny with his sexy little uke who was sitting in front of him. He smirked and licked his lips as the kitsune laughed playfully, moving in a rather sexy way to the older guy. The raven suddenly got an idea.

'How about some foreplay for the moment, eh Naru-koi?'

He grabbed the cheek of Naruto's butt and gave it a light squeeze. The blond yelped a bit and turned towards the taller guy, blushes creeping onto his face. However, he acted as if he had done nothing, looking away with his usual emotionless face. The smaller boy frowned and looked in front again. Suddenly, he felt his ass being squeezed again.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"What?"

"Grr..." he turned again.

'Hehe...he looks so kawaii when he's pissed!' he exclaimed inwardly. 'Heh, don't you ever think I'm done...my precious little kitsune... This is just the beginning. Besides, everyone else is already faraway from us. And this neko...he can be settled up easily. This is our precious time, I will never lose it...not to anything ever...'

"Naruto..." he called in a husky voice.

"What?"

"Aren't you bored?" he tried to catch the fish-literally. "How about we play a game?"

"Huh?"

He smirked. 'Bingo!' "It's a great game, but it can only be played by two people. So, what do you say? Care to join me?"

The blond thought hard. "Okay, let's play! Urm, what's the game called?"

"...foreplay."

"Huh?"

The raven smirked again. He knew that Naruto; being the always so innocent and naive boy like he used to be, didn't know what a foreplay is. The blond was instructed to turned his body towards Sasuke. He simply followed without knowing the upcoming consequences. He looked very excited to play the 'game' indeed.

"So, what do we do next, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the kitsune silently. "Sasuke?"

Naruto neared his face towards the taller guy's face. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Suddenly, a pale but firm hand touched the tanned, whiskered cheek. The smaller boy started to blush. But still, he was looking at the raven with his innocent face. "Sasuke? What are you doing? I thought we're in a...mm!"

Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's and they were entwined in a deep hungry kiss. As the blond didn't manage to close his mouth, the chuunin took that very opportunity to slid his tongue into the Hokage's wet, red mouth. He circled his muscle all around the mouth, reaching to all sides that's possible. Naruto moaned when the wet tongue touched his own muscle. He himself began to move his skillful tongue towards Sasuke's cavern.

"Mnn..."

The raven was dominating the kiss as usual. The blond; with his eyes closed, hold Sasuke tightly in his arms. By then, the both of them were locked together in a huge loving embrace with their mouths still connected. After a minute, Sasuke pulled himself away from the kitsune. He licked the trail of saliva on Naruto's chin. Then, he waited for the blond to open his blue orbs.

"S-Sasuke..." he slowly opened his eyes, his face still red of flushing. "What was that for?"

"You didn't like it?"

Naruto blushed harder. "...what about the game?"

"That _was_ the game, Naru-chan. Did you enjoyed it?" Sasuke smiled naughtily.

"...baka..."

"Oi, you two! Hurry up, will ya?!"

The both of them looked and saw Kiba and Hinata. "Yeah, we'll be there in a sec!"

* * *

_Midnight at Mizugakure..._

"It's so late! Are you sure we're going to get a room this late?"

"Of course! Just follow me!"

By then, they had all arrived in Mizugakure. It was already past midnight. Sakura, Ino and Naruto were getting worried about not getting a place to stay for the night. Koneko assured them that there were rooms for them. They had been following her for about ten minutes. Still, they haven't reached the place the redhead was talking about.

"Oi, Koneko!" Kiba called. "Are you trying to put on a prank?"

"No, Kiba! We're almost there, dattebayou!"

So, they continued walking. A few minutes later, they saw a huge castle-like building with bright lights around it. Koneko clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Sugoi! We're here!"

"Nani?!"

"Okay everyone, we'll be staying here during this whole trip!" she grinned. "This is the best hotel I've ever seen in my life! Dattebayou! Come on inside, you guys!"

All of them followed her into the building with curiosity filling up their minds. They all waited in the lobby while Koneko went to the receptionistand talked with her. Sasuke; meanwhile, was watching her closely, knowing she was having something in her mind. Gaara noticed the raven. He walked towards the Uchiha.

"Stop staring at her..." he whispered in a cold tone. "Or else you'll regret it..."

"Hn...protecting your girlfriend, Gaara?"

"..."

"Yosh! I've gotten the rooms!" Koneko exclaimed. "Every couple will get a standard room...except for our newly-weds... You'll be getting the honeymoon suite! Catch this, Sasuke!"

The brunette caught the key to his and Naruto's room. The redhead waved at them before pushing all the others into the large elevator. He watched as all his friends disappeared from his sight. Then, he looked at Naruto who was sleeping on the couch. After that, he looked at the key and noticed the number of their room.

"1007...floor ten, room number seven. Right..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Wooh, I really had a hard time making this chappy! My mouse cannot be used, so I'm using the arrows on the keyboard instead. ANd know what, the pointer was really, really slow! I really hope you'll appreciate my hard work these few days!

Gaara: Another cliffy...and that foreplay was a little bit too short...

Koneko: Yeah, I know... I just didn't get the time to make it longer...

Gaara: Oh...

Koneko: What?

Gaara: Nothing...

Okay, I'm tired now and I'm going to continue my other story! Woot! Ja ne!


	6. Morning Workout

Woot! Anousa, everyone! Yosh, I'm making a new chappy! This one is going to be really naughty...! Hehe, wondering why? Well, I'll tell you...later in the story! Haha! Woot!

Gaara: Why did that bastard stare at you in the last chapter?!

Koneko: Why do you want to know?

Gaara: Because I have to!

Koneko: Oh...well, because wanted to know my plans, as he knew that I'm a sneaky little kitten! Hehe!

Gaara: ...that's it?

Yup! That's it, Gaara-kun! Well, now it's time for the story! Rock on! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Six: Private Pool for the Newly-weds!  


_The next morning..._

"Unh...where am I?"

The kitsune looked around, blinking a few times.He was certain he was neither in his room nor Sasuke's. He turned towards the sleeping raven beside him. Immediately, he smiled. Only by looking at his husband sleeping peacefully beside him, all his curiosity was gone. He sighed and brushed the stray hair on the pale face. Slowly, the taller guy opened his eyes.

"Sorry, am I interrupting your sleep?" he asked softly.

"Nah..." Sasuke sat up and kissed Naruto's temple lightly. "Morning, honey..."

The blond blushed. "Umm...morning..."

The raven then leaned over to kiss the precious mouth of the smaller boy. Their lips met, locking the both of them in a short but sweet and passionate kiss. Still having the redness on his cheeks, the kitsune smiled at the taller man. He whispered an 'I Love You' softly to his dark-haired brunette. In return, he smiled and give him yet another kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke, where are we?"

"Mizugakure..." he replied.

"Oh..."

Then, the raven got off the bed. "Well, I'm going to take a bath now. Care to join me?" he winked.

"Baka..." he blushed harder.

"Oh, well..."

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto got on all four and tugged the raven's shirt. "Urm..."

"Nandayou, Naru-koi?"

His face was redder than ever. "Urm...well...how about...we take a bath in the pool?"

"Mm?"

"Well...earlier, Koneko told me that there's a private pool in this hotel," he looked away in embarassment. "And she said, we can use that pool as we're...married. She also said that she already told the pool-keeper...to let us in if we go to the pool... So...can we go there, Sasuke? Please? She said it's so cool...and I really want to go there."

The chuunin smiled. "Okay, honey. Whatever for you..."

"Really? Arigato gozaimas, Sasuke! I love you so much!" the kitsune exclaimed and hugged the taller guy.

* * *

_Later, at the pool entrance..._

"Anou..."

The pool-keeper smiled at the both of them. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Well, I was told that this is the private pool," Naruto started. "We would like to go inside..."

"Ah, the just married Uchiha couple, I assume? Kinomoto-san told me about you two. Of course, you can come in!" he said and opened the glass door which led to the large room.

"Arigatou gozaimas!"

The both of them went into the indoor pool. The pool-keeper smiled and waved at them. The kitsune smiled back. Then, he began looking around the spacious enclosed space. The wall was azure blue in colour and so was the marble floor. The pool was quite big and it was shaped like a bean. Near the pool were two changing rooms.

"Sugoi!"

"I'm changing my clothes..." Sasuke began to walk towards the small changing rooms, but he was stopped by a soft but firm tug on his navy blue tee, yet again. "What is it this time,dobe?"

He turned around, only to see a very sexy Naruto with his eyes half-closed and his lips pouting slightly. The kitsune smiled lustfully at the raven. He gulped mentally and started to get heated by the seductive blond in front of him. He could feel his pants tightening as he became more and more aroused. The smaller boy neared his face to the taller guy's ear.

"I can take off your clothes for you..." he whispered sensuously and began nibbling on Sasuke's earlobe.

"You're so cheeky, Naruto..."

The raven moaned slowly as the kitsune used his talented tongue to play with his earlobe. Then, the blond went downwards and sucked on the pale neck of Sasuke, receiving another delightful moan. He smirked and playfully, bit Sasuke's sensitive spot. The taller guy hissed in pain. After leaving his mark, Naruto blew cool air to the spot.

"Sasuke..." his eyes met the black orbs of the older Uchiha. "I want you...now..."

The raven licked the kitsune's delicious lips. "Me too..."

Without much hesitation, they kissed each other hungrily. Sasuke, being the horny lecherous dog like he always was, tore both of his and Naruto's clothing in a matter of seconds. After that, he lied the kitsune down on the floor and kissed him again. He made his way down towards the blond's tanned neck, sucking, licking and biting it.

"Ah, Sasuke!"

The raven found one of Naruto's erected nipple and claimed it. He sucked it hard while his hand played with the other nipple, twisting it from left to right. The kitsune clenched Sasuke's bluish-black hair as he moaned his names loudly without stopping. The raven then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Suddenly, he bit the nipple hard, making Naruto yelped and arched his back in pain. Sasuke gave it a last lick and went on downwards.

"Sasu...ah! No! Don't play with my belly-button! Ah! Sasu...!"

The raven paid no attention to the kitsune and continued to stuck his tongue into the deep navel, filling it with his saliva. Satisfied with his works, he smirked and looked at the flushed blond. Then, he encircled Naruto's erection and gave it a lick. The smaller boy moaned again. Sasuke then began sucking on the stiff shaft, licking its sides as well.

"Unn...ah! Sasu...haa...more...ah! Sasu! Ah...I'm...nn!"

Translucent semen spurted out from his manhood and entered Sasuke's hot mouth. He swallowed the whole liquid, sucking the manhood dry. After that, he licked his lips and sat on his leg. He gazed at the red-faced blond for a while, admiring his beauty. Then, he bent down and kissed the kitsune's pinkish-red lips. Naruto opened his eyes and kissed the raven back.

"Naruto...turn around..."

"Umm..."

Naruto did as told, turning his back towards the older guy. He crossed his arms on the floor and put his head on it. He waited until he felt something squishy in his entrance. He moaned and clenched his fists. Sasuke kept on sticking his tongue inside Naruto's tight entrance. Then, he spat on it, sucked two of his fingers and inserted it into the kitsune. The blond moaned as he felt the strange objects moving inside him.

The raven touched Naruto's sweet spot, making him screamed in delight. Sasuke rammed his fingers to the same spot a few more times, each of them received a delightful loud moan from the kitsune. After that, he took the fingers out. The blond growled a bit. The taller Uchiha then placed his erection in front of the tight opening. Naruto nodded, giving him the permission.

"Enter me now, Sasuke..."

He entered Naruto slowly and stopped when he heard the blond hissed. Tears flowed from the corner of his eyes as he bit his lips to reduce the pain. Sasuke whispered a sorry and waited. A few seconds later, the kitsune nodded as a sign it's okay for him to start moving. The raven began thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. The both of them moaned loudly as Sasuke continued to thrust, each of it hit Naruto's sweet spot.

"Ah, Sasuke! Harder! Faster! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Nnnnngggghhhh!

Naruto reached his climax and came, followed by Sasuke who ejaculated inside Naruto. Then, the both of them fell flat on the cool floor, sticky and sweaty from their heavy 'workout'. The kitsune looked at the raven beside him, both panting for air. The blond smiled and turned to his side, facing the tired Uchiha. He kissed the raven lightly on his temple.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you too, Naru-chan..."

"Now, let's get some bath, shall we?" Naruto got onto his feet.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Is this a cliffy or not? Well...it is! After their totally hot 'workout', there's going to be another surprise for our kawaii lovebirds! Hehe, wanna know what the surprise is, you'll have to wait for the next chappy! Woot!

Gaara: (fainted again with massive nosebleed)

Koneko: Eww...Gaara's so perverted...

?????: (knocks studio door)

Koneko: Yes, who is it?

Who is it? Want to know? Wait until the next chappy comes up! Haha! Woot! Ja ne!


	7. Change Your Colours!

Yosh! Anousa! The last chappy really turned me on...man! Anyway, here's the next chappy. And, it might not be a surprise chappy... Still, we haven't reach the main point...the surprise! Hehe, woot!

Gaara: Yeah...actually, how many surprises are you going to make?

Koneko: I don't know, but one thing for sure, they're gonna be lots of them!

Gaara: Okay... (sulks)

Koneko: What? It's not like I'll tell you...

Gaara: Yeah, yeah, I know...neko no teme...

Heh, just go no and sulk right there! Don't disturb me here! Yosh, here's the seventh chappy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Seven: Problem with Sasuke's Clothes 

Naruto walked towards the pool. Then, he saw something on the floor in front of the door. It was a piece of an old paper. He wondered how it got in the room, since it wasn't there when they entered the room. He went to the door in intend to pick it up. He was lucky that people couldn't see him behind the glass door, as he was in the nude.

"Oi, dobe! What's wrong?" Sasuke called from the pool.

"Take a look at this," he strode his way to the raven. "It's for us..."

"Hm?"

The taller guy got on his feet and took a look at the letter. It was addressed to the both of them. The chuunin cocked a brow and began reading the letter. On it was written;

_Hi, you guys! It's me, Koneko-chan. Urm...sorry to disturb your passionate love-making, but there's something I need to inform everyone, including the both of you. I swear, I didn't saw a single thing...just heard something... Anyway, I'm writing this note to tell you that we'll be gathering in the lobby at a quarter past nine, so be punctuate, okay? Oh, and I've ordered some new clothes for the two of you. Just take a look in your closets and wear whatever you'd like to wear. Well, that's all. Ja! Have fun at the pool!_

_P/S: I just want to say, you're being so loud, Naru-chan! Although the room is supposed to be absorbing sound, but I could hear your moans from about five metres from the room! 'kay, I'll be going now. Ja ne!_

"That girl..." Sasuke sighed. "Oi dobe, daijoubu?"

The kitsune didn't answer him. He was blushing hard, even his ears were red. The raven smirked and kissed the blond lightly on his cheeks, making him yelped in surprise and flushed even harder. As soon as he got back his consciousness, he left the older Uchiha and immediately dived into the pool. Sasuke could only smile, watching Naruto's behaviour.

* * *

_In their room later..._

"Urm...which one should I wear?"

Naruto stared at the massive collection of clothes in front of his eyes. Most of them were in his favourite colour, orange, or had some tints of orange in it. Some were white, a few black and the rest with many other colours. He scratched his head. He turned to Sasuke who was not wearing anything except for the black towel around his waist.

"Sasuke, what are you going to wear?" he asked.

"Hn?" the raven looked at him. "Well, just some plain tees and jeans...something like that... Why?"

The kitsune sighed and flopped onto the king-sized bed. "I don't know what to wear! There are just so many clothes here and I don't know which one to choose... Any idea?"

"Just take that black shirt and the grey jeans..."

"You're no fun, Sasuke," he whined. "Don't you have any other colours in your world except dark, emo ones?"

"...no."

The kitsune pouted. Then, he got an idea. "I know! How about you wear something different today? I mean, change your freaky colours with a vibrant, energetic ones? Come on, it's gonna be fun!"

"Oi, oi..."

The blond rummaged through Sasuke's clothes and looked for the one with a lively colour. Finally, he found a blood red muscle shirt and a pair of tight jeans in a darker tone. He grinned sheepishly, taking both the clothes out of the wide drawer. The raven took a look at the loud clothes laying on the bed and made a disgusted face.

"Here, try this, Sasuke!"

"No..."

"Aww, come on, Sasuke!"

"I said no!"

The blond frowned. "Okay, then no sex for a whole week! Hmph!"

"Nani?!"

Naruto sulked, putting the clothes away. He left the dumbfounded raven and went to his closet again. 'Baka teme! It's not like I'm asking for an unreasonable thing or something! Kuso! I hate you, Sasuke! I hate you!' he screamed in his mind.

"Fine, I'll wear it!"

"Huh?" he turned to the taller guy.

"I said I'll wear it!" Sasuke blushed slightly. "But only if you promise me two things..."

"Nanda?"

The raven began to smirk evilly. "That this is only for today...and I can now have long, kinky sex with you whenever, wherever and however I want. Deal?"

"Nani?" the kitsune blushed. 'Well, it's not like I don't like having long, kinky sex with Sasuke...' "...okay, but wear the clothes...now."

The chuunin took the clothes and wore them. When he's done, he gave a sexy pose for Naruto. He blushed and exclaimed 'Sugoi!' happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then, the blond took out some random clothes from the closet and wore them quickly. After that, the both of them went out of the room and walked to the elevator to get to the lobby.

* * *

_In the lobby..._

"Where are they? Don't tell me they didn't get the note!"

Koneko looked at her watch. It was already half past nine. She glanced worriedly at the elevator. Suddenly, it made a 'ting!' sound and out came the Uchiha couple. Koneko got up from her seat quickly and strode herself towards them. "What's taking you so long, guys? The instructors are already here! Come on, quick!" he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Nani? Instructors?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, another cliffy as always! Hehe...what's the instructors about? Wait until the next chappy to find out! Haha, the next chappy is going to be funny! Dattebayou! Woot!

Gaara: Oi, Koneko!

Koneko: Yeah?

Gaara: I thought someone came here yesterday.

Koneko: Yeah...

Gaara: Who was it?

I'll tell you that in the next chappy, Gaara-kun! Well, review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	8. Attention, please!

Woot! Yosh, today I'm making a new chappy and guess what? It's about one of the surprises! Woohoo! Yosh, I've been waiting for this chappy! I can't wait to write it! Yosh! Yosh! Woot!

Gaara: Would you stop being hyper already?

Koneko: I can't! I'm so excited! (jumps about) Here, have some cookie and let's be hyper together!

Gaara: A cookie! Yosh! (eats cookie andjumps up and down)

Koneko: Yatta! I love you, Gaara! I love SasuNaru! (squeals)

Gaara: Me too!

Haha, that was so much fun! I love being hyper! Woot! And now, please enjoy the next chappy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Eight: Surprise! 

"What do you mean by instructors, Koneko-chan?"

"Yeah, the instruct..." she stopped and stared at the raven. "Whoa! Is that you, Sasuke-kun?"

The taller Uchiha smirked. "Hn."

"Hehe...I made him wear the outfit! What do you think? He's gorgeous now, isn't he?"

"So very gorgeous! Naru-chan, you're so good at making dramatic changes without making them look weird! You're so lucky to have Naru-chan as your wife, Sasuke!" she squealed and winked at Sasuke.

Naruto blushed and put his arms around the chuunin's arm, smiling. The raven had a smug smirk plastered on his pale face. The girl grinned and nudged his elbow playfully. Then, the three of them went to the couches and joined the others. Koneko coughed a little bit to get their attention. When all of them turned to her, she grinned again.

"Yosh! Ohayou, everyone!"

"Ohayou...!"

"Okay, please pay attention to what I'm saying 'cause I'm going to announce the activities we're going to do today!" she said aloud. "Firstly, right after this, we're going to the cafe in this hotel to have our breakfast. After that, I want you all to gather back here at about 10.30. We're going to have a small love test today!"

"Huh?"

Sakura put up her hand. "What's the test about?"

"I don't know. I just called some instructors from Konohagakure and Mizugakure...or at least that's what they call themselves are. Anyways, if you want to know, you'll have to ask them later. But, for the meantime, let's all go to the cafe and have our breakfast, shall we? Now everybody, just follow me," she said and began to walk to the cafe, followed by the others right behind her.

They all got inside the huge elevator and went to the fourth floor. When the door opened, the first thing they saw was a rather spacious cafe with the name 'Sweet Cloud Nine'. Beside it was a glass door leading to an outdoor swimming pool. All eight couples entered the cafe and took their seats randomly inside. All the tables were set for two, so they could have a happy private space with their partners.

Kiba was the first one to go to the serving table and take his food. After that, Lee and Shikamaru went to get their meals too. Soon, everyone was taking food, eating and chatting happily with each others as they enjoyed their delicious breakfast that morning.

* * *

_Later..._

"Yosh! Everyone's full now?"

"Absolutely!"

"That's great!" Koneko smiled. "So now we're ready for our activity! Let's all go to the conference room and meet the instructors!"

Again, she led the way to the conference room which was on the second floor. Once they entered the room, she asked all of them to take their seats. After they all were seated, she went out of the room to call for the so-called instructors. About five minutes later, she entered the room again with a grin on her face.

"Yosh! They're here!" she said excitedly. "Come in, you guys!"

A guy with blue hair entered the room, followed by a girl with green hair. Then, the other two entered and all the ninjas from Konohagakure yelled at exactly the same time. "Kakashi-sensei?! Iruka-sensei?!"

"Yo!"

Indeed, the two other guys were none other than the perverted masked ANBU leader; Kakashi and the sweet-natured kunai-scarred -face jounin; Iruka. The brown-haired guy smiled with tints of pink on both his tanned cheeks while the silver-haired man's one eye formed an upside down 'U'. Koneko smiled warmly at them.

"So, they've known the both of you! That's good as I don't have to introduce you to them anymore!" she grinned and looked at the younger instructors. "And the both of you...I might as well let you two introduce yourselves to them! Okay, everyone! You've already known Kakashi and Iruka, but do you know these two?"

"..."

She smiled at them. "Go ahead, introduce yourselves to us!"

"Konichiwa," the girl steeped to the front and greeted. "Watashi no namae wa Midori desu. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Anousa, watashi wa Ran desu! Yoroshiku neh!" the guy grinned.

Koneko clapped her hands together. "Yosh, now let's start our activity! The accurate 'How Much Do You Know about Your Partner?' love test!"

"Nani?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, I know they haven't start it yet! Gomennasai! Really, I'm not having much time to write this properly! And, whenever I start writing, the result will end up differently than I expected! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Woot! 

Gaara: Let's just stop bouncing around! I have something to ask you!

Koneko: Nandayou?

Gaara: Who came here earlier?

Koneko: Oh, that's...

????: ...me.

Ooo, who is it? Who is it?! Haha, wait till the next chappy to find out! Woot! Ja ne!


	9. About Naruto

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! As I promised, today's going to be the big day! Well, not really...but still, there's one of the surprises in this chappy! I know you all can't wait for it! Woot!

Gaara: Who's there?!

Koneko: Oh, you're here! (runs toward the unknown person) Come on in!

Gaara: 'Who is that jerk?! And why is Koneko being so nice to him?!'

Koneko: Gaara-kun! Guess who is this?

????: You know honey, he looked so pissed off!

Haha! Well, there's another cliffy here! Don't worry though, I'll continue at the end of this chappy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Nine: How Much Do You Know Naruto? 

"Yosh! Now we'll split into two groups. Ran and Midori take ShinoIno, LeeTama, NejiTen and ShikaTema. The rest including Gaara and I will follow Kakashi and Iruka to the other conference room. Let us begin the activity now!"

So, all the pairings followed their instructors. Koneko, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Sai all went to the third floor, following Kakashi and his dolphin to another conference room there. Once they were inside, they all were seated again. Firstly, Naruto's name was called, followed by Sasuke's name. The both of them went to the front.

"Naruto will follow Iruka and you will follow me, Sasuke," Kakashi instructed.

"Okay!" the blond said and quickly followed Iruka into a small room on the right of the conference room.

Sasuke frowned and glared at his ex-sensei. "Ma, ma, Sasuke-kun! Just follow me!" He grabbed the raven's arm and dragged him into another room on the left side.

"The heck, let go of me!"

Once they were inside the room, Kakashi finally let go of the Uchiha's arm and locked the door behind him. Then, he asked Sasuke to sit, he himself taking a chair and sat on it. Still frowning, the raven brushed his arm and took another chair and put it in front of the masked man, sitting on it while glaring at him. His arms were crossed together on his chest.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Is that a way to treat your sensei, Sasuke...?" he pouted.

"Ex-sensei!" he corrected. "Now, just tell me or I'll pull your life out of your body! I swear I'll do it if you don't tell me right now, Kakashi! And I'll kill your little dolphin too, for taking my kitsune away from me!"

"Is that the reason why you're so mad?"

Kakashi snickered, making Sasuke's blood boiled even more. Then, he took off his blue mask and lit a cigarette. The raven who had seen his face underneath the mask, ignored it. The silver-haired man offered him a cigarette but he didn't accept it. He shrugged and blew smoke from his mouth. Then, he threw the cigarette and looked at the Uchiha seriously.

"Okay, so now we'll start the test..." he started.

"What's it about exactly?" Sasuke asked, uninterested.

"Well, it's about how much you know about your partner," Kakashi explained. "Sometimes, you may love someone, but do you really know everything about them? It's really a waste to be falling for someone who you doesn't really know...and it can also determined how much is your true love for the one whom you adore so very much. Do you get me, Sasuke?"

"Yeah..."

The ANBU smiled. "Okay, are you ready to take the test now?"

"Just get on with it..." the raven rolled his eyes.

"Here's the first question," the man took out a piece of paper and a pen. "What is your partner's real name? Urm...before he got married to you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto...and he can be called Naruto, Naru-chan, Naru-koi, dobe, usuratonkachi and so on..."

An anime sweat appeared on Kakashi's head. "So, how old is he now?"

"Exactly seventeen years, two weeks, one day, five hours and three minutes," he answered.

Another anime sweat appeared. "Okay...what's his favourite food and drink?"

"You know it for yourself," Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Still, his likes all kinds of ramen; from miso and seafood ramen to chicken and vegetables ramen...but his favourite is miso ramen. And his favourite drink is...'sky juice'...plain water..."

The silver-haired man sweated again. "Um...what are the stuffs that he like? And the things that he likes to do?"

"He loves the colour orange, ramen, Konohagakure, being the Hokage, gardening, eating ramen, putting up pranks and training... He also loves me. He enjoys being kawaii, hot and sexy to me, doing weird things like wearing girly clothes just for me, moaning and making sexy sounds when I do 'stuffs' to him and so on..."

"Err..." Kakashi coughed slightly, starting to get quite uncomfortable. 'I can't believe this guy! He's worse than me!' "Okay, let's move on to the next question. What are things that he hate and what does he hate to do?"

"He hates the graveyard, bugs and darkness. He also hates killing, reading, studying and being called a dobe...and he also hates...me, 'part' of me..." he looked away, snickering.

The ANBU leader gulped slightly. "...ehem! Here's the last question...do you really think that your partner loves you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke glared at him, annoyed with the question. "He loves me, with all his heart! He loves me very very much! He loves me truthfully! Don't you ever question that!"

"Ma, ma, Sasuke-kun! Relax, okay? I was just asking..."

The Uchiha sat down again, frowning. "Are we done here?"

"Just one more thing..." Kakashi took out another piece of paper and handed it to the raven together with his pen. "Now, I want you to answer all the question that I asked before. Only this time, change it from about your partner to your self. When you're done, give it back to me. I'm going to check on Iruka. Don't leave the room, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Right...that's not exactly a cliffy, but I still haven't told you what're Naru-chan's answers to the same questions! Hehe, I won't be telling you now! Yosh! I can't wait to write the next chappy! Woot!

Gaara: Who the heck are you?! And why are you touching my girlfriend like that?! I...!

Koneko: Whoa, hold your horses, Gaara-kun! Before you change into Shu-chan and destroy everything, let me tell you something.

?????: It's better if I tell him myself, dear. Konichiwa, I'm Kinomoto Tamahome...Koneko's father.

Gaara: (dumbfounded) Nani?

Koneko: Yes, this is otou-san whom I love and adore the most!

Gaara: ...( blushes so hard and faints)

Haha, that was a riot! Yay, Gaara's jealous of my daddy! Yay, that means you love me so much, Gaara-kun! I'm so touched! Hehehe! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	10. About Sasuke

Anousa! Yosh, here I am again with the latest chappy! Hehe, I wonder what Naruto will answer to the questions? Are you wondering to? Then, let's get on with...oh. Just wait for a sec, got a little problem here with Gaara...

Koneko: Gaara-kun, are you alright? Gaara-kun? (waves hand in front of Gaara's face)

Gaara: (opens eyes slowly) Un...Koneko-chan?

Koneko: You're awake! Yay! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes) What the-? Hey, get off me, Koneko-chan!

Daddy: You know darling, I think he's not himself now...

What does Daddy mean by that? Well, I'll know it later. For the meantime, enjoy the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Ten: How Much Do You Know Sasuke

Kakashi went out of the room and locked it from the outside. He also sealed it so that it can't be opened from the inside. The raven stared at the door. 'Baka! It's not like I can get out of here if you seal it! Baka Kakashi... Hm...I wonder how's Naru-chan's going on in the other room? He's with Iruka...well, that little dolphin of Kakashi won't do anything to my little Naru...'

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Then, he turned back to the blank paper in his hands. He began to write all the questions that Kakashi asked him and wrote all the answers as well. Suddenly, he stopped at the last question. He stared off into space and thought hard about the question and his answer about Naruto.

'I really love you, Naruto...I love you with all my heart and soul... I have always loved you...and without doubt will always love you until the end of my life...maybe even longer... I love you very much, even more than I love myself... Naruto, do you really love me back? Do you, Naruto?' he sighed again and continued writing.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So, what are you going to ask, Iruka-sensei?"

"Take a seat first, Naruto. Don't get so over-excited about it...you might not like the result of taking the test you know," Iruka warned, taking his seat on a chair.

"Nah, I'm sure it won't be so bad," the blond assured him. "Besides, I really want to know how much that we know about each other! So, start the quiz now!"

The brunette sighed. "Okay, okay...here's the first question; what is your partner's real name?"

"Uh...as long as I know him, his full name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know if he got any other names than that or the ones which I use to call him; teme," he answered truhtfully.

"How old is he now?"

"How old is Sasuke? Let me see now..." the kitsune frowned slightly, his fingers counting as he mouthed something. "Precisely now, he's...seventeen years, three months, one day...um...four hours and six minutes old... I think so..."

"Okay..." the jounin stared at him for a while. "Ehem! Let's go to the third question...his favourite food and drinks?"

The Hokage cocked a brow. "Food and drinks? He hardly ever eats...but when he does, he's always seems to be eating sushis and rice-balls... And, he's really into herbal green tea!"

"Urm...what are the things that he like and what does he enjoys doing?"

"The things that he likes...it was supposed to be nothing at all, but then...I guess he likes me!" he smiled, blushing. "And, he loves training, saying names to me...being so incredibly hot and sexy...making me feel so hot inside...err, I think I should stop now... But, Iruka-sensei...you get that feeling when you're with Kakashi-sensei, don't you?"

"Let's just move on to the next question! What are the things that he dislike? Also, the things the he hates to do?" Iruka blushed hard as he asked the next question to the kitsune.

"Like I told you, he doesn't like almost anything except me. And, he hates seeing me cry, in pain or something like that... He really cares about me, don't you think so, Iruka-sensei?"

"Err...yeah... Okay, the last question...do you really think that your partner loves you?"

"Eh?" Naruto frowned slightly. "What kind of question is that? If Sasuke doesn't love me...he wouldn't be sacrificing himself just to save me from Haku...and he wouldn't let me live when we fought at the Valley of the Death End...and...and..." Naruto held himself tightly as he began to sob. "If Sasuke doesn't love me...if he doesn't love me...I don't know what will I do! I love him so much, Iruka-sensei! I don't know what will I do if he doesn't love me!"

Immediately, he hugged his teacher. Tears were streaming down from his azure orbs which were blurry by then. He continued to sob in Iruak's embrace. The thirty-one-year old man felt a pang of guilt throbbing in his chest. He held the blond and patted his head lightly as he tried to calm the kitsune down. He sighed and stared at the door.

'Where are you, Kakashi? I hope you're done with Sasuke...'

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Naruto quickly let go of Iruka and wiped his tears using the back of his hand. The jounin patted his head once more and went to the door to open it. Standing outside was none other than Kakashi himself, complete with his mask and his upside-down 'U' eye. Iruka rolled his eyes, but deep inside he was relieved that the man came on time.

"So, you're done with Sasuke?" he asked, letting the silver-haired guy in.

"Well, not really," he grinned, taking a seat. "He's doing the last task of the test right now."

"The last task?"

The masked man nodded. "Yes, Naruto. Anyway Iru-chan, have you asked him to do it?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it!" the brunette quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen and gave them to the kitsune. "Here, write all the questions that I just asked you and write the answers as well, but change it from about Sasuke to about yourself, okay? When you're done with that, return the paper to me."

"Yosh!"

"Well, I better check upon Sasuke now. Ja, my dolphin!" he smiled under his mask and waved as he walked out of the room.

"That Kakashi..." Iruka sighed. "So...I'll be waiting for you outside, okay?"

The kitsune hurriedly scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to Iruka. "No need! I'm done here!" he exclaimed and skipped happily out of the room.

The scarred-face man shook his head lightly, smiling. "Let us see what you wrote here...hm..."

* * *

_Back to Sasuke and Kakashi..._

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you done here?"

"I've been sitting here like an idiot for ages, Kakashi!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing up. "Now, let me just get out of here..."

He gave the paper to the masked ANBU and went out of the room. Then, he smiled in a sudden, seeing the most beautiful person in his life reaching out for him. He accepted the smaller boy's hug and embraced him back, not caring about the people around them. To Sasuke, not being able to see each other just for a little while was like a thousand years long.

"Sasuke!" the blond exclaimed, still being held by the taller guy. "I miss you!"

All the others who were in the conference room either squealed in delight or looked the other way in embarrassment, each of their cheeks filled with tints of different shades of reds and pinks. Still, the married couple ignored them all and continued embracing each other lovingly. Only after about a minute or two, they finally let go of each other with the kitsune pecking on the raven's lips playfully.

"Hehe, kimi o aishiteru, Sasuke-kun!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh! That's the ending of this chappy! Such a kawaii ending! Kyaa! I love it so much! But still, I'm having an unsettled weird problem here... Wonder what Daddy means by saying that earlier? 

Koneko: What do you mean, Daddy?

Daddy: Just watch him...

Gaara: Nani? There's something on my face? Hey, don't keep staring at me like that you two! (continues blabbering)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) Um, Gaara-kun? Are you okay?

Gaara: I don't think so... (faints again)

Kami! Gaara-kun, daijoubu?! Yikes, he's so hot right now! He's sick! I got to get him to a hospital! Kyaa! Oh, anyway, hope you enjoyed my story! Please review! Bye! Ja ne!


	11. Pregnancy

Yosh! Yosh! I'm so excited to write this chappy! Finally, the big secret is going to be revealed...muahaha! Oops, I got a little carried away! Haha! Anyway, I'm worried about Gaara. He's been hospitalised now! Let's go and see his condition, 'kay?

Daddy: Excuse me, do you know of a patient by the name of Sabaku no Gaara?

Nurse: Oh, you mean the young Kazekage? He's in Room 101, just at the corner there... (points to a corner)

Koneko: Arigatou! Come on, Daddy! (pulls Daddy's arm)

Daddy: Hey, wait up!

Koneko: (barged into Room 101)

And the rest is at the end of this chappy! Now, let's enjoy the real story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Eleven: What?! Naruto's Pregnant?! 

_Later, right before lunch..._

"Yosh! So now we got the results in our hand, let's see who knows their partner the most!"

"Midori and I have calculated...and the couple who got the highest mark in our team is...ShikaTema!" Ran announced. "Although some of their answers were wrong, but most are perfectly answered!"

Kakshi took out the papers in his hand. "And, from our team...SasuNaru got the highest mark! All of their answers are correct! They really know about each other! Congratulations to you two!"

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged Sasuke. "We did it, Sasuke!"

"Hn..." he smirked, but was thinking about something in his mind. 'Something's not right with him. His eyes are puffy...did he just cried earlier? And he's acting so strange, clinging to me all the time... I wonder what's going on...perhaps it's about that stupid last question? Still, he knows that we both answered that we love each other truthfully...Hmm...'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Gaara-kun, I'll be needing to see Tsunade-baa-chan now. I have to ask her something about Naru-chan's weird behaviour. Please tell all of them that I'll be back by midnight, 'kay?"

The shorter boy nodded. "Be back safe..."

"Okay," she smiled and pecked the Kazekage's lips. "I love you!"

"Yeah..." he blushed.

With that, Koneko was gone in a poof of smoke. Gaara stared at the empty space in front of him for a while, and then went inside the conference room to join the others. He walked towards Sakura and whispered something at her. She nodded and got on her feet. Then, she went to the front of the room to announce something.

"Guys, I'm sorry to tell, but Koneko won't be here with us for the night because she have some errands to deal with at Konohagakure," she said. "And she will only be back here by mdnight. Still, we'll continue all the activities that she has planned for us, okay? Now, it's time for lunch. So, let's go to the restaurant and have our lunch."

"Aww...it's no fun when Koneko-chan's not around...!" the blond whined.

The raven patted his head. "It'll be only for the night...she'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"But, it's really boring without her...!" the kitsune continued whining as he pouted. "Geh...I don't want to go out of the room tonight!"

"Naruto..."

* * *

_Later, at Konohagakure..._

"Baa-chan! Are you in there?"

"Don't knock the door like that! You'll wreck it! And don't call me that! Geez, you're so like Naruto!" the old lady complained, swinging the door open.

"Hehe, gomennasai!" Koneko grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway, I have something really important to discuss with you, Tsunade-sama! It's about Naru-chan!"

Tsunade stepped aside to let the girl in. "Get in first, Koneko."

"Yeah..."

She walked into the huge Hokage's room and took her seat on the couch. As Naruto; the Rokudaime, was not around, it's the duty of Tsunade as the Godaime to take care of the village. Thus, she had to stay in the Hokage's room like she used to when she was the Hokage. She closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of the redhead.

"So, what is it?"

"You see," Koneko started. "It started this morning when we all gathered together to start our activities for today. After giving Naru-chan and the guys a brief explanation, I led them to the cafe which was on the fourth floor. When we were having breakfast, I noticed that Naru-chan went to the washroom a few times. And each time, he looked as if he was about to vomit."

"Nausea?"

"Probably. Then, when we were having the first activity...I asked Hinata to use her Byakugan to see what's going on with Naru-chan and Sasuke. She said that Naruto looked so amused at first, but after sometime, he began to cry. And when the both of them were done, Naruto got out of his room and hugged Sasuke as if they didn't see each other for a long time. He repeated many times that he missed and loved Sasuke so much..."

"Mood swings?"

"I think so... What do you think, Tsunade?"

"Well..." the ex-Hokage rested her chin on her hands. "You're the one who told me that...he can get pregnant because of the both-sexed-demon inside him. So, you know it better, right? But, I'm very positive that those are the symptoms when someone is pregnant... Still, we can't be sure until we check him out..."

"You're right... Well, that's all I wanted to ask you! I'll be going now! Ja, Tsunade-baa-chan!" she leaped out of the window.

"You brat! Come back here!"

"Haha, gomen ne, Tsunade-sama?"

* * *

_That night..._

'Whoa, I'm earlier than I thought I would be!'

She shrugged and jogged into the restaurant where all her friends were supposed to be having their dinner. When she arrived, she looked around for the kitsune. Then, she saw Gaara eating with Sasuke at a corner. She cocked a brow and approached them in a rather hurried way. She called the redhead, who noticed her and looked up.

"Koneko? You're back early..."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too," she replied. "Um, Sasuke, where's Naru-chan?"

"He's in the room, sleeping... He said he's not hungry, and I didn't want to disturb his beauty sleep..." he said in one tone.

An anime sweat appeared on Koneko's head. "Okay..." she took a chair from another table and sat between the two guys. "Um...can I ask you something, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Well...do you want to have children with Naru-chan?"

"What kind of question is that?" the raven gave her a blank look.

"Just answer it!"

"To be honest...I would really love to have children, just for the sake of reviving my clan...but then..." he stopped. "I guess my love for Naruto is more than anything I have ever thought of... So, I gave up on that dream and went off to chase my new light...which I already have as my own now... Why are you asking that?"

The girl got a serious look on her face. "If you can return to the first light you had been chasing...and claim it as yours too, would you take it? Don't ask anything, just answer my question."

"That...would be a dream-come-true to me..."

"Phew! I'm glad you said that, Sasuke!" she grinned.

"What's this about?" the raven asked, slightly disturbed.

"Hehe...congratulations, papa Sasuke!" she exclaimed loudly. "You are going to be a father!"

"Nani?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yatta! A great cliffy! Hehe, Naruto's pregnant! Yatta! Yatta! Sugoi! Naru-chan is pregnant! Naru-chan is pregnant! Yes, finally! Okay, calm down... Now, about this little redhead I'm having here in the hospital... Let's go and check upon him, shall we? 

Koneko: Gaara-kun, daijoubu?! (runs and hugs Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes slightly) ...I'm fine, Koneko. Let go off me, will ya?

Daddy: Looks like he's returned to normal now!

Koneko: I'm so glad... (smiles and gives Gaara a kiss on the cheek)

Gaara: Whatever... (blushes harder)

Yosh! Gaara's fine! (sighs in relief) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	12. It's True!

Yahaha! XD Gee, I've been laughing like nuts all day long! Um, I wonder, can nuts really laugh? Hahaha! They're funny when they're laughing! Hahaha! Yosh! I'm in cloud nine by now, so I'll be writing a new chappy! Yatta! Naru-chan's pregnant! Woot!

Daddy: Are you feeling all better now, Gaara?

Gaara: ...(nods)

Koneko: What's wrong with you these few days?

Gaara: Lack of rest, I guess...

Koneko: Oh...well, I'm so glad that you're fine now! From this point on, I'll take good care of you!

Yosh! That's a promise! Hehe...time to start the story now! Yosh! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Positive 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gaara-kun," she replied, nodding at the redhead. "But it's just a possibility. Tsunade said all the symptoms he's been showing earlier led to only one thing...pregnancy. Still, she needs to run a checkup on him to make sure... Daijoubu, Sasuke?"

The raven was gaping widely, speechless. It was such surprise for him to find out that his little kitsune was pregnant with his baby. He was totally on cloud nine at the moment. Suddenly, his were gleaming as he leaped from his chair in joy - literally. All the people in the restaurant stared at him with anime sweats on their heads, wondering what's wrong with him.

"Yatta! I'm going to be a father soon!" he announced to everyone, grinning widely.

"Oi, it's just a possibility! We're still not sure about it!"

"Whatever!" he ran towards the entrance of the restaurant. "I'm telling Naruto now!"

"Oi, oi! Sasuke-kun!" Koneko called, but of no avail.

She was worried about Naruto's reaction. 'If he's really pregnant and he can't accept it, what will he do? Or if he's not pregnant, what will happen then? Oh no, I have to stop Sasuke at all cost!' she tried to chase the raven, but he was already entering the closing elevator. Hurriedly, she ran to a nearby staircase and dashed towards the tenth floor.

Luckily, when she arrived there, Sasuke was still in the elevator. Quickly, she ran to Naruto's room and waited there. By the time she got there, she was panting hard. About a few seconds later, she saw the Uchiha around the corner. Immediately, she pounced on him, got onto his back and covered his mouth with her hands.

"Gomen Sasuke, but you have to listen to me," she said and released the chuunin. "Listen, we are still not sure if Naru-chan's pregnant. It could be just some sort of his weird actions or something. You really can't tell him anything right now. Just think about it, if he's really pregnant and he doesn't want the baby, what will happen? Or if he thinks that he's pregnant and is so excited to have the baby, but in reality he's not truly pregnant, what is he going to do?"

"..."

"So, it's better if you just keep it a secret until we return to Konoha and run a pregnancy test on him, okay?" she suggested.

He sighed lowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right... When are we returning to Konoha?"

"Hey, what's all the noise?"

The both of them turned and saw the drowsy kitsune at the door, rubbing his sleepy blue eye as he hold on to the door for support. "Gomennasai, Naru-chan! Did we wake you up?" Koneko apologised.

"Um...Sasuke..."

"Hn?" the raven looked at him. "Nandayou?"

"Are you done with the activities?" he asked sleepily.

The taller Uchiha turned at the redhead, whom smiled and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Let's go to sleep then, okay?" he grabbed the pale arm and pulled him into the room, ravishing his lips suddenly.

The girl winked, grinning mischievously. "Good night, you two! Have a good sleep!" And then, she closed the door behind her and left the couple alone.

"Mm...what was that about, Sasuke?" he asked with his eyelids still covering half his blue orbs, making him looked sexy from Sasuke's point of view. "Sasuke...mm..."

The raven licked his lips once more. "Nothing important..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." he smirked. "What's more important now is...I'm so hungry for you..."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Naruto had a seductive smile on his face.

Sasuke waited no more. He claimed the pinkish-red lips and began nibbling the lower lip, begging for entrance. The blond opened his mouth so that the taller guy can explore his mouth again. He moaned as the squishy muscle travelled all along his inner cheeks, teeth, gums and palate. Slowly, he unbuttoned both of their shirts.

"Um...Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

The kitsune moaned again as the raven licked his jawline. "Let's do it on the bed...ah..."

"Whatever you say, koi..." Sasuke whispered into his ear before sucking on the lobe.

Then, he let go off the smaller boy and threw him onto the bed. He took off the rest of his and the kitsune's clothes. He stood up, licking his lips as he observed the cute body of his little uke. He smirked and climbed onto the blushing blond. He kissed him again and let go only after two minutes, moving to his left cheek and ear as he licked the whisker-like scars on the tanned skin.

After that, he moved to Naruto's neck and suck around the soft skin randomly, receiving delightful moans from the blond. He stayed at the kitsune's most sensitive spot and sucked it hard, making Naruto moaned louder. He gave it a light bite only to leave a mark, and then he blew it with his cool breath. The blond mewled slightly when he felt the cool air touching his skin.

"Sasuke...put it in...ha...now..."

"Hn, can't wait any longer?" he asked.

"No...Sasuke, please!"

He smirked. "Since you say please... Suck..."

The smaller boy did as told and began sucking on Sasuke's long finger. He sucked them hard, making the raven moaned slightly as he ran his talented tongue along the pale shafts. When they were wet enough, he took them out of the kitsune's mouth and entred one finger into his tight entrance. He mewled loudly as the strange entity entered him.

"Hah, hah...more, Sasuke...more..."

"As you wish..." he smirked and put in his third finger.

The blond moaned in pleasure as the fingers playfully hit his sweet spot. He smiled naughtily at the raven and asked him to put another finger in. Smirking, Sasuke pulled out his fingers, making Naruto growled in disappointment. Suddenly, the long fingers hit his sweet spot roughly, bringing ecstasies to the kitsune. The taller guy thrust his fingers a few more times, receiving more moans.

Then, he took out his fingers and placed his erection in front of the opening. "Are you ready, Naru-chan?"

"Yeah, put it in..." he nodded.

Sasuke entered the blond slowly, making him moaned in pleasure. The raven put the whole manhood in. He could feel Naruto's sweet spot at the end of the shaft. He made circular movements with his willy which made the kitsune moaned delightfully even more. Then, he pulled it slowly and thrust it back inside, hitting the spot with a great pressure.

"Ah, Sasuke! More!"

He jolted the same spot again and again as Naruto moaned with each thrust. "Ah! Ah! Faster, Sasuke! Deeper! Ah!"

"Ngh...you're so tight as ever, Naruto...ah..." he thrust a few more times.

"Ah, Sasu...nnh! Ah...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...ah!"

He came all over their chests. A few seconds later, Sasuke came inside him. Panting, he lied down beside the kitsune. Naruto smiled and gave him a light kiss on his right cheek. Then, he put his arm onto the raven's sticky chest as he snuggled in his warm embrace comfortably. The chuunin smiled at him, brushing his hair lightly.

"I love you, Naru-chan..."

"I love you too..."

* * *

Later... 

"Yosh! Today's the last day of our vacation! I hope you all enjoyed your time here! Now, let's go back to Konohagakure!"

"Yosh!"

So, they all returned back to the village. They finally reached Konoha by midnight. The next day, Naruto was going to work with Sasuke accompanying him as always. When he reached the Hokage tower, suddenly he saw the red-haired girl leaning against the tower's wall as if she was waiting for someone. He approached and greeted her.

"Ohayou, Koneko-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Naru-chan! Ohayou!" she straightened herself and took the tanned hand. "Come on, you have to follow me! You too, Sasuke!"

"Eh? But why?" he asked, letting himself being dragged by the girl.

She didn't stop her pace. "Just follow me! We're going to see Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Oi! Why must I go and see her?! Oi, Koneko-chan!"

* * *

At the hospital... 

"Tell me again why am I doing this?"

"Because..." the woman stopped. "Of a certain reason..."

"Huh?"

"Just shut your mouth, you little brat!"

"I don't care! I want to know...why the heck am I taking a pregnancy test?!"

The ex-Hokage rolled her eyes. "Would you just shut up for a while? I'll tell you after we're done with the test. Or I won't be telling you at all...no matter what the result is going to be..."

"Result?" he cocked a brow. "Are you kidding me? It's not like I can get pregnant...or can I?"

Tsunade sighed. She checked on the result of the test. Then, she sighed again. She walked to the door and asked Sasuke and Koneko to come inside. The both of them followed her. The raven, being the last one, closed the door behind him. The three of them then stared at the kitsune meaningfully. He gulped slightly.

"Hey, you guys... What's this all about?"

"Naruto..." the woman handed the result sheet to the blond. "I'm sorry to say...but...you're pregnant."

"Huh?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yahahahaha! At last, he knows that he's pregnant! Muahahaha! Yikes! I was being a witch for a second! Hehe, finally Naru-chan's discovered the truth! Yosh! He's having Sasuke's baby! Woot!

Gaara: This chapter is longer than the rest, is it?

Koneko: Yeah, I think so...

Daddy: But, wasn't that 'part' of your story a little bit too...aggressive?

Koneko: You think so?

Both: (nod together)

Oh well, at least I enjoyed writing it! Hehe, hope you enjoyed it as well! Woot! Ja ne!


	13. Sasuke's Crying?

Yosh! Anousa, people! I'm here again to make a new chappy! Phew, after five dreaded days, finally! Hehe! I'm so excited to write this chappy! But warning, this chappy is kinda mushy! Hehe! Woot!

Daddy: We're back at last...

Koneko: Gomennasai to have left you all alone again, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: Hn...whatever...

Koneko: Were you okay this past five days?

Gaara: Yeah...

Yosh! Let's get on with the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: I'll Keep Him for Your Sake! 

"I said, you're pregnant..."

"Y-you're kidding, right?" he asked nervously. "Y-you know, it's not funny..."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Must I kid on such a serious matter?"

"Naru-chan, daijoubu?" Koneko asked, looking at the kitsune.

The blond gaped, remaining speechless on the examination bed. The raven neared him in intend to calm him down. In a sudden, he screamed at the top of his lungs and fainted on the spot. Luckily, Sasuke managed to catch hold of him before he felt onto the hard floor. "Naruto? Naruto? Daijoubu?!"

"Just let him rest for a while. It must have been a great shock for him to be . Take him to my room, Sasuke," Tsunade ordered. "We'll wait until he open his eyes."

"Hait, Tsunade-sama!"

"And you, Koneko, follow me for a while..."

"Hait!"

* * *

The next morning...

"Un...where am I?"

Suddenly, he felt like vomiting. Quickly, he ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet bowl. After that, he wiped his mouth and flushed the sick away. Then, he washed his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He scowled and got out of the toilet. He sat back on the bed and looked outside from the window.

'I guess it's true...I'm pregnant..." he rubbed his stomach. 'Darn it! I'm a guy! I shouldn't be pregnant!'

He heard the door creaked. He turned and saw Sasuke entering the room. He made a face and turned back towards the window. The raven sighed and walked towards him. He patted the golden hair softly. "Naruto...how are you feeling now? Are you okay?"

"..."

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked again, smiling.

"Don't you smile and be so nice to me, darn it!" he yelled suddenly, turning towards the taller guy. "Baka! I don't want this baby! I don't want! I don't want! I don't want! Do you hear me?! I don't want this baby!"

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise. "Naruto?"

"Leave me alone, stupid!" he pushed the raven out of the room and locked the door.

'Naruto...' The older guy's face saddened. He let his bangs covered his face. Immediately, he paced away. Koneko, who was nearby, looked at him with sympathy. She decided to help the both of them. So, she followed Sasuke who was going to the roof. When she reached there, she saw the raven and could hear silent sobs and sniffs from him.

"Sasuke-kun," she called.

"Huh?"

Quickly, he wiped his tears and turned towards the redhead, letting out a weak smile. "You don't have to force a smile if you don't want to, Sasuke..." she said and walked to him. "I've heard and seen everything... What are you going to do now?"

"...guess I just have to let him abort the baby..."

"There must be a better way out..." she said and thought hard. 'How to save both the baby and Naru-chan's love for Sasuke? There's gotta be a way! Think, Koneko, think!' Suddenly, she got an idea. "Aha!"

"Hn?"

She put a hand on the raven's shoulder. "I got an idea, but it might not work... Still, you have to have faith in me..."

"Nandayou?"

"You want the baby, right?"

He nodded. "But, Naruto..."

"Just answer my questions without detailing any further," she cut. "You want Naru-chan too, right?"

"Yeah..." he nodded again.

"Okay, so this is the plan..."

* * *

Later... 

"Naru-chan? Naru-chan, open up! It's me, Koneko!"

"What is it, Koneko-chan?"

"Can you let me in first?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside so that she can enter the room. She grinned, ruffled his hair and went straight to the chair. Naruto frowned and sat on the bed, crossing his legs together. He stared at the redhead and crossed his hands. She cocked a brow at the kitsune and sighed. Then, her face became serious.

"I heard your argument with Sasuke earlier..."

"So what?"

"Listen, Naru-chan," she neared herself to the blond. "Do you know what are Sasuke's ambitions?"

Still frowning, he replied. "What does that have to do with our problem?"

"Just answer it."

"To kill Itachi and to..." he stopped, realising the second ambition. "Revive his clan..."

"So?"

"If he really wanted to revive his clan, why the hell did he married me?! He can just choose any other girls who were crazed for him! Not me, a guy who is supposed not be pregnant now! Kuso!" he threw a tantrum.

"Naru-chan, calm down..."

"You don't know how it feels like to be like me, Koneko-chan! Ugh, why?! Why do I have to be cursed like this?! Why must everything bad happens to me?! Only me?! Why?! Why?!"

"Naruto, I said calm down!" she lost her patience and slapped the kitsune.

"K-Koneko-chan..."

"...gomen, I didn't mean to..."

"Iie, it's my own fault..." he held his stinging cheek, letting his bangs cover his eyes. "Still, I just cannot face the fact that I'm..."

"Pregnant? With Sasuke's child?"

"Huh?"

She sighed. "I've thought so. You haven't realise it yet, don't you? You are having none other than Sasuke's baby. Listen, I talked to Sasuke earlier...and I think you should see this for yourself..."

Koneko put her fingers on Naruto's forehead and uttered an incantation. Suddenly, the kitsune saw a vision of the past. Sasuke was standing at the roof, crying silently. Immediately, he felt a pang of guilty in his heart. Then, he saw the redhead going up the roof. He heard all the stuffs they were talking about. Slowly, a tear formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Naru-chan?"

"I need to find Sasuke right now! I have to apologise for being so selfish!" he cried and ran out of the room. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you? Sasuke, gomennasai!"

The girl stared at the door and shrugged. 'I wonder what will happen next?'

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh! A cliffy! Really, I wonder what will happen next? Hehe, that is just me! But, like always, this chappy turned out differently than what I thought... Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed it! Woot!

Gaara: Have a cookie?

Koneko: Um? What for?

Gaara: Just felt the need to be hyper...

Daddy: I got some here... (takes a packet of cookies out)

Both: Kyaa! Cookies! (grab the packet and eat all the cookies greedily)

Yummy! I love cookies! Gaara loves cookies too! Yummy! Haha! Woot! Ja ne!


	14. Pregnancy Rules

Gomen for not updating yesterday, everyone! Got a little problem with the computer, the weather, my mom and my cousins! So many problems! Anyway, I'll be making two chappies today! Woot!

Daddy: Are you sure you can make it, dear?

Gaara: Grr... (pissed off)

Koneko: Of course, Daddy! Um, what's wrong with you, Gaara-kun?

Daddy: I think he's jealous again, honey... (smiles)

Gaara: Grr...just get on with the story already!

Okay, Gaara-kun! Whatever you say! Let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Thank You, My Darling 

"Sasuke! Where are you, Sasuke? I'm truly sorry, Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The raven heard someone called his name. 'Naruto?' Immediately, he got down from the roof. The, he began to search for the kitsune around the hospital. He went to the blond's room, but couldn't find anyone. He began to panic. He ran out of the room and sprinted to nowhere in particular. That is, until...

"Sasuke!"

He felt somebody hugging him from behind. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke, gomennasai! I'll keep the baby! Please, don't cry anymore!" he pleaded, sobbing.

"N-Naruto..." the raven turned and faced his blond, smiling weakly. "It's...it's okay, you can abort the baby if you want to... It's really not a problem for me..."

The smaller boy wiped his tears away and hugged the taller guy again. "No...I won't do it...for your sake... You'll get sad if I terminate him, don't you?"

"..." tears started to form at the corner of the black orbs.

"Please, Sasuke...don't cry anymore..." the kitsune began to sob again.

"Iie..." the raven shook his head, smiling. "I'm crying because I'm so happy right now..."

"Sasuke?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, koi-chan... Kimi o aishiteru..." he hugged the kitsune tightly.

"Em... I love you too, Sasuke..."

* * *

Later, in the room... 

"So, you finally got over it..."

Naruto nodded, smiling warmly as he hold the older Uchiha's arm lovingly. "Yeah...thanks to Koneko-chan..."

"Right..." the redhead smiled. "Like I'd ever done anything..."

"Well, now that you both have made your decisions, all I can say is...congratulations! Anyway, now that you are having a pregnant person with you, Sasuke, you have to listen to my words. And you too, Naruto. Being pregnant is not easy to handle and having a mother...er, father-to-be with you is never easier to deal with, okay?" Tsunade lectured.

The both of them nodded, catching every word the woman had just said. "Hait!"

"Firstly, you have to watch out for mood-swings," she started. "Sasuke, you have to be really tolerant with Naruto as he won't even realise it when he's having mood-swings. Just try to control your anger, got it?"

The raven nodded. "I'll try as best as I can..."

"Secondly, cravings. Naruto, please try to not crave for anything weird. But if you do crave for something, it's your job to give him what he wants, Sasuke. And make sure that you try to avoid Ramen and other kinds of junk foods as much as possible and eat more veggies and fruits. You have to stay healthy for the baby, okay?"

"...yosh." the blond smiled weakly and looked at the chuunin beside him. 'It's really a hard thing to not to eat Ramen...but it's okay I think...because it's for the baby...and for Sasuke...'

"Also, avoid getting too tensed with your work as the Hokage. Don't ever get involved in any kinds of risky activities that might affect both you and your child. Sakura and I will help you with all the tasks here. Do you get me, Naruto?"

He nodded again. 'Well, that's a good one! At least I won't have to do hard work!'

"I will help too!" the neko-onna exclaimed.

"Hehe...domo, Koneko-chan," the younger Uchiha grinned.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. " And Sasuke, you have to always be there for Naruto and please keep an eye for him. Send him to see me once in a month for regular check-ups, okay?"

"Hait..."

"And one more thing, no more making love until Naruto delivers. That's the most important thing now, so heed my words!" she stressed her last few words, giving the chuunin a very serious look.

"Nani?!" 'Now, that's one hard thing to do!'

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chappy! Yosh! Um, I think this chappy is quite short... Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! I also followed Rikou-chan's story slightly. Gomennasai, Rikou-chan!

Daddy: I'm sure she won't be angry with you...

Koneko: You think so?

Daddy: Of course, sweetie...

Koneko: Hee... (grins)

Gaara: Grr...stop being lovey-dovey in front of me!

Ooo, what's wrong with Gaara-kun? Jealous, maybe? Hehe, till the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	15. Two Months

Yosh! I said I'm gonna write two chappies today, so here it is! Woot! Okay, so now that Naru-chan is pregnant...what will happen? Yikes, he's having mood-swings! Oh no! What will Sasuke do? Hehe, woot!

Koneko: Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun, are you mad at me?

Gaara: Hmph! (sulks)

Daddy: Well, looks like I have to leave the studio soon... (looks at the time)

Koneko: Huh? But why? (sniffs)

Daddy: Because...

Of what? Hmm, guess I'll find out at the end of this chappy. Meanwhile, enjoy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Mood-Swings! 

"Sasuke? Honey, where are you? Sasuke-koi!"

"Hn?"

The raven turned towards the kitsune. He was hopping happily down the stairs, humming a unknown melody. Sasuke cocked a brow. 'Another mood-swing?' He got up from the couch and literally caught the smaller boy in his arms. Naruto smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, he wriggled himself out of the embrace.

"Aren't you working today, Sasuke?"

"Iie...why?" he asked, sitting back on the couch.

"Oh..." the blond crossed his legs together. "Then, can we go for a walk?"

"Hn?"

The Hokage pouted slightly. "Please, Sasuke..."

"...all right..."

* * *

Later... 

"Rokudaime-sama!"

"Em?"

The both of them turned around and saw a little girl running towards them. She was holding a bouquet of wild flowers with her. Her spring green hair bounced as she approached the Uchiha couple. Naruto smiled and walked towards her. She waved at him. He waved back and caught the small girl in his embrace.

"Hey, easy there..."

"Hehe..." the girl giggled. "Here, this is for you. Congratulations, I heard that you're having a baby!"

"You're so smart! What's your name, sweetie?" he ruffled the girl's hair.

She smiled. "I'm Ranko! Can you follow me for a while? Um...alone?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure!" Without saying a single word to Sasuke, he left off with the girl.

"Oi..."

The raven sighed. 'Well, I better let him...I don't want to face another one of his mood-swings...' Then, he walked back to the Uchiha mansion. He went straight to the kitchen and took a glass of plain water. After drinking the water, he went back to the living room and sat on the couch. He went back to reading the newspaper(like an old man! sp).

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto still hadn't got home. 'Where is he? It's been a while since he went out...' He scratched his head. Then, he went outside. Suddenly...

"Sasuke...!"

"Hm?"

He turned and saw a furious Naruto. 'Oh no...not again...' The blond stomped his feet as he approached the older Uchiha angrily. "Where were you?! I thought you followed me!"

"But that girl..."

"What about her?! I know, you don't want to follow us because you're afraid she will fall in love with you, just like all the other girls! Argh! You're just so stupid! I'm going in! Don't disturb me! Get out of my way!" he stormed into his room.

"The heck?" he cocked his brow. Then, he let out a sigh.'Guess I have to leave him alone for now...'

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yee, such a weird mood-swing... Luckily, it doesn't affect Sasuke much! Hee! Well, this actually happens when Naru-chan is already pregnant for two months! I just want to fast-forward it! Yosh! Woot!

Daddy: I have some other works to do...

Koneko: Oh... So, when are you going to be leaving?

Daddy: In an hour or so...

Gaara: That's good! Get out of here quickly!

Koneko: Don't say that to Daddy! (smacks Gaara's head)

Hmph! Serves you right! Well, I hope you enjoy this weird chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	16. Sexual Cravings

Woot! Anousa, guys! Yosh! Actually, I really don't have idea for this chappy. But, thanks to a reviewer, Solitare1, I finally got one! Arigatou gozaimasu, Solitare1! Aishiteru! Woot!

Koneko: Well, now that Daddy is gone, are you happy?

Gaara: ... (blushes)

Koneko: Well?

Gaara: Whatever...

Koneko: Come on, tell me!

Guess I'll have to do everything to make him tell his feelings now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Craving...for 'Love'! 

"Um...Sasuke, can we go to bed now?"

"You go first..." the raven replied. "I'll come up later..."

The kitsune pouted slightly. "Okay..."

Then, he dragged himself up the stairs. Sasuke watched as his little blond went out of his sight. 'What's wrong with him now? Not another mood-swing... I better go check him out,' he thought and put away the paperworks he was doing. Taking off his glasses, he went to his room. He knocked the door a few times.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

There was no answer from the smaller boy. The older Uchiha began to get worried again. Immediately, he opened the door, only to see a very sexy, tempting Naruto clad only in an oversize white T-shirt. His legs were pulled up to his chest so that the nakedness underneath the T-shirt could be seen clearly by the raven. He smirked at the raven.

"Sasu-ke..." he said in an oh-so-deliciously-seducing voice.

"N-Naruto?" he was starting to be turned on. 'No, I can't do this!'

"Don't you want me, Sasuke?" he got up from his sitting position and approached the chuunin. "Hm, Sasuke?"

The smaller boy began kissing Sasuke's ear, sucking and nibbling it. "Naru...stop this...what are you...uhh..." the raven couldn't help but to moan blissfully as the kitsune began licking his jawline, leaving a trail of saliva on it. He stopped at the pale chin and went up to his lips. Then, Naruto claimed and ravish it. Easily, he was granted the permission to enter the chuunin's mouth.

"Nnh..."

"Mm...haa..." the blond moaned and let Sasuke's tongue entered his wet cavern. "Mn..."

The taller guy couldn't help it anymore. He tore Naruto's only cloth off and threw him on the bed. Then, he quickly took off his shirt. Naruto smirked and pulled himself up so that he was in a sitting position. Sasuke climbed onto the bed, his face plastered with a lustful smirk. He licked his lips and kissed the kitsune again.

"Sasuke...ah!"

The blond moaned and mewled in delight as the raven kissed and sucked his neck. He licked a sensitive spot, making Naruto giggled slightly. "That tickles...ah..." Sasuke sucked the spot hard and gave it a playful bite. The kitsune yelped a bit, clenching Sasuke's pale arm. The chuunin blew cool air on the mark he made.

"Sasu..."

"Hn?"

The smaller boy smirked and pinched the raven's nipple, making him hissed a little. "You're being naughty tonight, aren't ya?" Naruto giggled again and began playing with the tit. Sasuke moaned as the blond licked and sucked the harden nipple. Then, he moved to the other one, licking and sucking it as well.

"Naru..."

"Mm?"

"I want you...right now..."

Naruto smirked again and turned the both of them around so that he was on top. The taller guy cocked his brow and smirked too. "What? Don't tell me you want to be the seme tonight?" The kitsune giggled once more and stroked Sasuke's erection gently. He ran his thumb around the tip, making him moaned quite loudly.

"Do you want me, Sasu-kun?"

"Ugh, Naruto..."

"Tell me, Sasuke..."

"Yes, Naruto...I want you now..."

"What do you really want?"

"I want to be inside you...please, Naruto!"

"Shh..."

The blond put a finger on Sasuke's lips. He neared his face to the raven's face and change the finger with his pouting lips. Meanwhile, his other finger was still stroking his long erection. Then, he positioned it in front of his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself. Hissing slightly, he let go of the raven's lips and immediately sat down on his crotch.

"Ah...!"

"Unh! You're so tight..."

"Ah! Nh! Ah, Sasuke!"

Naruto continued to moan as he bounced on top of Sasuke. The raven watched as his beloved kitsune enjoyed himself. He frowned slightly and pulled himself onto a sitting position. "Huh? Sasu...ah!" He pushed the blond over so that he was on top. Then, he began thrusting deeply into him, making him moaned loudly.

"Ah, Sasuke! No...ah! Ah, I'm cumming! Ah! Ah! Sasuke...!"

Immediately, semen was spurted out onto both of their chests. Sasuke came soon after that, moaning Naruto's name. After the both of them had reached their climax, Sasuke pulled out his manhood from Naruto and lied down beside him. Both of them panted, tired from their physical exercise. The raven then turned towards the kitsune.

"Naruto?"

He heard small snores from the blond. Then, he sighed and turned his body towards the smaller boy. He brushed his golden bangs away from his forehead and gave him a light kiss on his temple. 'Aishiteru, Naru-chan... Well, guess I'll have to bring you to Tsunade tomorrow... She'll probably be really mad at me...' He chuckled and drifted off.

* * *

The next day... 

"Uchiha Sasuke! What did I tell you?!"

"..."

"And you too, Naruto! You are supposed to stop him from doing it!"

"But, baa-chan..."

"Not buts! And don't you call me that, you little brat!" she shook her head. "Ugh! What if something happen to the baby?!"

"..."

Suddenly, the door was knocked. "Tsunade-sama..."

"Come in, Shizune..."

"Here's the report..." she handed the report to the woman. "It looks like the baby is in perfect condition for now."

"You're just lucky that nothing happen to the child. But, make sure that you never ever do that again! Never ever until Naruto gives birth to the baby! Never ever! Do you get me, Uchiha-san?!" she glared at the raven.

"...yeah..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh! Hahaha! They just can't resist the temptation! Fortunately, the baby's fine! Phew! Wahahaha! I just can't imagine Tsunade being very very very furious with Sasuke! Hahahaha! Woot!

Gaara: Again. You. Make. My. Nose Bleeds!

Koneko: Hehe, you like smexy stuffs, don't you, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Shut up! (wipes nose)

Koneko: Hehe... (grins)

Gaara: Neko no baka...

What did you say, Gaara-kun? I can't hear you... Haha, please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	17. Craving for Food

Yosh! Yee, everyone's been telling me the same thing, 'you can have sex when you're pregnant'. Geez, normal pregnancies can, but Naru-chan is one unique pregnant guy! Hehe! Woot!

Gaara: So, what is this chapter about?

Koneko: Um? Oh, just Naru-chan cravings for food...

Gaara: Ramen?

Koneko: No...

Gaara: Then what?

Oh, you have to read this chappy to find out! Woot! Let's get it started!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: I Want This...No, I Want That... 

The kitsune had been pregnant for three months. His stomach hadn't swell yet, but still, he was acting like he had many babies in his little tummy. Every now and again, he would whine and throw a tantrum so that Sasuke would hold him or do whatever he wanted the poor raven to do. One day, he woke up in the middle of the night.

"Unh...Sasuke, wake up...Sasuke..."

"Nh..." the raven frowned slightly and turned his body around.

Naruto puffed his whiskered cheek and pinched the pale cheek as hardly as he could. "Sasuke! Wake up right this second!"

"Ow! Okay, just let go of my cheek first!" he sat up and looked at the blond with a sleepy face. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I...want..."

"Ramen? I've stocked a cupboard full of it in all types. You want it, go get it downstairs... I wanna go to sleep..."

"No...!"

The older Uchiha frowned and looked back at the smaller boy. "Then what do you want? Please Naruto, it's already twelve midnight and I am really, really sleepy..."

Naruto pouted and quivered his lips. "But...but..."

"Okay, okay...don't cry...sh..." he patted the golden hair, trying to calm the kitsune down. "Now tell me, what do you want?"

"I want sushi...lots of sushis..." the azure orbs glimmered in hope.

"Sushi? In the middle of the night?"

The younger of the two pouted a little, nodding. Sasuke blinked a few times with his mouth gaped. Then, he sighed and got off the bed.'Guess I have no choice but to make him sushi...' Suddenly, he felt something tugging his shirt. He cocked a brow and turned towards the blond. "What is it now, Naruto?"

"I'll follow you..."

The raven rolled his eyes. "...okay..."

* * *

At the kitchen... 

"So, what toppings do you want?"

Naruto looked at the toppings he could choose from. There were raw salmon, some eggs and some other stuffs lying on the cooking counter. "No..." he shook his head.

"...I'll get something else..."

"No, I don't want sushi anymore. Can you get me some chocolates?"

"Huh?"

"Please, and some cookies too. With a glass of hot milk..." he began ordering.

Sasuke began to lose his patience. "Do you expect me to make that for you in the middle of the night? Ugh, I'm going to bed!"

"But...Sasuke..."

The kitsune started to tear up. The raven rolled his eyes again and sighed. 'Really...if it's not for the baby...and for Naruto too...' He approached the blond gently and caressed him softly. "Sh...don't cry again. I'll make them for you, okay? Now, you just go and wait for me at the living room. I'll be there in ten minutes..."

"Mm..."

The smaller boy gave the taller guy an unexpected kiss on the cheek, making him blushed slightly. Naruto smiled and went to the living room. Sasuke sighed yet again, shaking his head. 'Am I being so gentle now? Well...it's all because of you, Naruto...' his lips formed a small smile. Then, he began to make the hot milk.

* * *

Ten minutes later... 

'Sasuke is so late! What could he be doing?'

Naruto puffed his cheeks, frowning. "Sasuke...!"

"Okay, I'm done..." the raven appeared from the hallway. "Here's your order; a bar of chocolates, a packet of cookies and a tall glass of hot milk, made specially by your deary husband..."

The blond blushed. "Um...arigatou, Sasu-koi..."

"Hn..."

He put the tray on the coffee table and took his seat beside the smaller boy. The kitsune took a piece of cookie and gave it a bite. He nibbled it a little more. Then, he looked at the taller Uchiha. "You want some?"

"Not really..." Sasuke smirked and neared his face to the Hokage's, holding his chin gently. "But, I do want it from you..."

The raven planted a kiss to Naruto. He nibbled the blond's lower lip, starting to taste the sweetness of the cookie. He smirked as the younger Uchiha approved his request. Soon, he was traveling around the smaller boy's hot and juicy cavern. The taste of the cookie ws developing in his own mouth. After a minute, they broke the kiss.

"How did it taste like?"

"Sweet...with a taste of my little honey..." he smirked again. "Want more?"

The kitsune made a face. "Thanks, but I want to eat..."

"Well, too bad... I'll leave you here alone then..."

"Nani? Hey, Sasuke! Don't leave me alone!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Aww...that was so sweet, wasn't it? But Sasuke, being the horny, lecherous dog like he always is, couldn't resist the 'need'! Hahahaha! Luckily, Naru-chan didn't want to do it! Hee! Woot!

Gaara: ... (face tinted with pink)

Koneko: What's wrong, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Uh, nothing! Nothing!

Koneko: Really?

Gaara: I'm fine, really! Don't worry about me!

Hm...something's not right with Gaara-kun... I can smell something fishy here... Well, hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	18. Shopping Horrors!

Hey, you guys! Really, I'm not in the mood to write some stories... I'm so not in the mood right now, 'cause I'm really in the deep blue sea... Waa, I don't want to leave you guys! Woo!

Gaara: You're leaving me? Again?

Koneko: Yeah... (sniffs)

Gaara: I hate this...

Koneko: Me too...

Gaara: But, you'll return, won't you?

Of course, I'll be back. But, not until a few weeks or so... Haih...

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Baby Clothes...Mommy Clothes?!

"Eh? But I thought it's okay to have sex when you're pregnant..."

"Yeah...for normal pregnancies..."

"Well, you are a special case, aren't you? So they have to be extra careful..."

"I think so..."

The kitsune sighed. By then, he was in the shopping complex with Koneko, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen. The girls asked her to accompany them shopping that day, which he agreed. And, at that time, they were strolling pass the mother and baby section. Suddenly, Sakura got an idea. She nudged Naruto's arm.

"Hey Naruto, don't you want to check over there?"

"What do you mean?" he cocked a brow.

"You're right, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "Why don't we go and get some baby clothings?"

TenTen chirped in; "How about some 'mommy clothes' too?"

"Okay, okay! Baby clothes, I get it...but, mommy's?"

"Well, your tummy is getting bigger, Naru-chan. Soon, your clothes won't fit with your swelling stomach," Koneko told.

"Nani? But I don't want to wear mommy's clothes!"

"It's...for your own good...Naruto-kun..." Hinata, shy as ever, agreed. "You...you don't want to walk around...naked, do you?"

"Huh?" 'Naked? No way! Not even in my room! With that pervert around me...I'll be ravished for sure! Guess I have to agree with them and buy some "mommy's clothes"... Ugh!' "Fine...I'll go with you..." he sighed.

The girls squealed together and dragged the poor blond to the mommy and baby section. There, they began to choose clothes for the Hokage while he sat on a bench on a side of the complex. After a few minutes, they all came to him with each of them bringing T-shirts and dresses for him. He made a disgusted face.

"You expect me to wear a bunch of girly stuffs?! No way, girls!"

"But Naru-chan, they're all so cute! Don't you agree? Here, take a look at this T-shirt. It's written here; 'Mommy heart Baby'. Besides, it's in your favourite colour, orange!" Koneko said.

"But..."

"How about this one, Naruto?" Sakura suggested. "It's not to girly in my opinion. Just a little heart in the middle of the T-shirt."

"Yeah...but it's pink..."

"Okay, how about you just take all these clothes and try them to see which one you like best? Then, we can continue to shop for baby attires!" Ino said.

All of them gave the clothes to the kitsune and told him to go and change in the fitting room. He sighed, but did as told. He went to the room and took a look at all the clothings. 'A pink T-shirt, a lavender dress, a sky blue spaghetti-strap dress, another pink sleeveless T-shirt, an orange T-shirt and a buttoned shirt in the same orange colour...'

* * *

Half an hour later... 

"I'm done!"

"Oh!" the girls squealed again. "Which one did you choose?"

"All of them..." he sighed. 'I really don't want to hurt their feelings...'

"Kyaa! You're so awesome, Naruto!"

"Yosh! Now let's go and take a look at the baby section!"

"Yosh! Come on!"

So, all of them went to the baby section next. Again, Naruto waited on a bench while the girls chose the clothings. He sighed. 'Really, my stomach is starting to get bigger... I'm really tired carrying this baby around... Still, there are five more months to go before you get out of my tummy...' he caressed his abdomen gently. 'Little Sasuke, growing inside me...'

"Naruto! Look what we've gotten for the baby!"

He looked at them and scowled. Each of them were holding pink stuffs in their hands. He got onto his feet and put his hands on his side, frowning. 'Excuse me, but I won't take those no matter what! For your infromation, my baby's not a girl! He's a boy, okay?!" 'Or...is he? Er...guess I went too far just now...'

"It's a boy? You already know? Why didn't you tell us?"

Quickly, they scurried away. "Hey girls...wait..."

'Man...I bet they're taking boy's clothes now... What if it's a girl? I don't know...besides, it's okay for a girl to wear boy's attires, right?' he asked himself, taking his seat on the bench.

After a few minutes, the girls returned. That time, they brought tons of blue-coloured stuffs. Naruto widened his eyes. Finally, he gave up and let the girls choose whatever they wanted. They all squealed and ran to the counter to pay for all the items they bought. The price for all the things was more than 10, 000 yen.

"Nani?! 10, 000 yen? Are you girls nuts?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

No matter how deep I'm in the ocean, writing this story always makes me jump high up in the sky! I feel so refreshed and happy now! Well, I hope you enjoyed this cute chappy! Woot!

Koneko: Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun, where are you?

No answer...

Koneko: I wonder where he could be...

Gaara: (appears suddenly) I'm here...

Koneko: Oh, there you are!

Well, that's it for now! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	19. Why Itsuki?

Yosh! Anousa, people! Koneko-chan's in da house again! Though not for long... Anyway, while I'm here, I'll be making lots and lots of chappies! Now let's see Gaara's condition, shall we? Woot!

Koneko: Gaara-kun? Gaara-kun, are you in there?

(silence)...

Koneko: I wonder where he went off to... (scratches head)

Gaara: I'm here! (hugs Koneko from back) Koneko-chan! I miss you so much!

Koneko: (sweatdrop) Have you been eating cookies again?

Probably... Well, let's get on with the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: So, What Shall We Name Him? 

"We're going to scan your stomach next week, so make sure that you come for you check-up, okay?"

"A scan? But why?"

"Well, don't you want to know whether your baby is a boy or a girl?"

"..."

'A boy...or a girl? Of course I want to know...' Naruto looked down at his bulging tummy. Gently, he caressed it. Stroking it slowly and lovingly, his lips formed a very beautiful smile. 'I don't really mind about that... All I know is that you're going to be a very pretty child of Sasuke's and mine... But then, I wonder what gender does Sasuke wants you to be?'

"Oi, brat! Are you listening to me?"

"Don't call me that, you..." he stopped.

Tsunade stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing..." he frowned. "Don't swear anymore, will ya? I don't want my baby to learn bad words..."

"Oh, that's why you stop..."

"Shut up, baa-chan..."

"Whatever..." an anime sweat appeared on the lady's forehead. "Anyway, come here next week. Don't forget that, okay?"

The kitsune nodded and got off the bed. "Yeah...can I go home now?"

* * *

At the Uchiha mansion... 

"You're saying that you're going to have a scan next week?"

"Yup! So, I have to come again next Monday."

"Oh..."

"Anou, Sasuke..."

The blond stopped and stared at his feet. The raven looked at him. "What is it, koi-chan?" he kissed the smaller boy lovingly on his temple, making him blushed as always.

"Do you...want to have...a baby boy or a baby girl?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

"Um..." Sasuke thought for a while. "Well, the best is to have a baby boy, of course. But I don't really mind if it's a girl...or even better...a pair...boy and girl at the same time... What do you think?"

"Huh?"

The taller guy siled and kissed him again. "Nothing...well then, let's go to bed, shall we?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

The next Monday... 

"So, how do we do this?" the kitsune asked quite nervously.

"Relax, Naruto...what? You're afraid?"

"No...just nervous a bit..."

The woman chuckled. "Just relax, okay? Nothing's gonna happen to the baby and you..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...now just stay silent and let me do my work..."

She put some kind of lotion onto her palm and lather it gently. Then, she rubbed it slowly on Naruto's exposed belly. He jerked a little, feeling uneasy with the coldness of the gel. Tsunade massaged it slowly until it was all over his stomach. Then, she asked Shizune to hand her some kind of a scanning machine.

"What is that?" the blond asked worriedly.

"You use this to scan the baby," Shizune explained.

He frowned. "It won't affect my baby, right?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "We've been using this to all pregnant women. None had their baby affected by this. Now, would you just be quiet and let us do our job! We know what we're doing!" she screeched.

"Okay...be careful..."

"Ugh!"

She ran the machine along his tummy. On the screen, there was a figure of the baby. Shizune examined it closely and wrote something on the report sheet she was holding. Naruto frowned and stared at the screen. He could see the baby's head, body, arms and legs clearly, but he just couldn't see it's genital.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked when they were done.

"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!" Tsunade exclaimed and handed him an envelope. "Here, this is a printed version of what you've seen on the screen just now."

"How's his condition?"

"His fine, healthy indeed. He was quite rough inside your stomach, but it's okay. That means he's really fine."

"Um! Arigatou ne, Tsunade-baa-chan!"

* * *

Later... 

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Guess..."

"Um...boy?"

"Hai! He he, it's a healthy boy! At least, that's what baa-chan said," he replied, smiling.

Sasuke smiled too. "Well, I'm glad..."

"So, what are we going to name him?"

"Um...well..."

"We're naming him Itsuki! Uchiha Itsuki!"

"Huh?"

The both of them turned around and saw Koneko standing behind them. She was grinning rather widely. Suddenly, she leaped above them and landed safely on the opposite couch with a small thud. Still having the foxy look on her face, she winked at the both of them and made a thumbs-up sign with her right hand. Anime sweats appeared on both of their heads.

"Since when were you in here?"

"A few minutes ago..."

"I don't want to talk about that," Naruto changed the subject quickly. "The question is, what did you suggest for the baby's name?"

The redhead smiled. "It's Uchiha Itsuki, the One Moon of the Uchiha! Kawaii, isn't it?"

"The heck..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh! Want to know why I wanted to name the baby with that name? Well, it's because...um...I'll tell you in the next chappy, okay? Hehe, you want to know it, you have to wait for it! Woot!

Gaara: Cookies! You want some?

Koneko: Where did you get those?

Gaara: Well, I was bored that you're not around, so I decided to go out for a walk. Then, I saw this and I bought it!

Koneko: You went out? Oh my God...

Gaara: Yeah! Come on, taste one! It's really delicious, you know!

Oh my God, this is really terrible! Now that someone will notice Gaara's presence here... I wonder what will happen? Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	20. Koneko's the Nanny!

Anousa! Yosh! I'm naming the baby! He's Itsuki no matter what! I've been thinking of putting that name for quite some time now. Even before I started this story! Uchiha Itsuki, it's just so cute, isn't it?

Gaara: Come on, eat one!

Koneko: I don't want to...

Gaara: Eat it, or else I'll...

Koneko: Or else you'll what? (smirks)

Gaara: (munches a cookie and kisses Koneko)

Nani? Gaara-kun just kissed me? Oh. My. God! I'm going to faint! Kyaa!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty: It's Itsuki! No Buts! 

"You don't like that name? But I've been thinking on giving your baby that name. I think it really suits him..."

"And may I know the reason why?"

"Because I've counted and predicted that he will be born on the day when the brightest moon is shining in the night sky. So, I thought it would be nice to name him with a name based on the moon..." the girl explained.

"Aren't there any other better names?"

Koneko puffed her cheeks and pinched Sasuke's paler ones, stretching them as hard as she could. "Meany! Meany! Meany! I've been spending all my times thinking of that name!"

"But...Koneko-chan..."

"You too, Naru-chan?" she left the raven and began pulling the kitsune's cheek. "Just. Take. That. Name. Already!"

'Why is it that she wants us to name the baby with the name that she chose?' "If you really like that name, why don't you just use it to name your baby instead?" the taller Uchiha asked.

The redhead immediately froze. Slowly, tints of pink and red crept onto her cheeks. "NO! I won't name my baby with that name! No! No! No! No! No! Kyaa! Stop thinking perverted stuffs, Koneko! Kyaa!" she smacked her head a few times.

"K-Koneko-chan..." a huge anime sweat appeared on Naruto's head.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I...don't know..."

* * *

Later... 

"So...you really want us to name our baby Itsuki?"

"Hai! So very much!"

"Well, what do you think, Sasuke?"

"I don't know... It's up to you..."

The blond sighed weakly. "Fine, we'll name him Itsuki..."

"Sugoi! Arigatou gozaimasu, Naru-chan!"

"On one condition!" the kitsune said, stopping Koneko from hugging him.

The girl sat back on the couch. "What is it?"

Naruto grinned mischievously. He whispered something to Sasuke, covering the space beside his mouth and the raven's ear so that the redhead could neither hear nor see anything. The taller guy listened, a wicked smile forming on his face. The girl stared at the Uchiha couple, wondering what they were whispering about.

"I agree with that," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Agree with what?"

"Well, if you want the baby's name to be Itsuki..." Naruto stopped and snickered. "You have to be his baby-sitter while I'm not around... How about that? You agree, Koneko-chan?"

"Huh?"

The raven closed one eye. "Well, what do you say now?"

"Um..."

"Well...?"

"Uh..."

"Remember, Koneko...it's for the sake of the baby's name..."

The redhead grinned suddenly. "Okay! I've been wanting to be Itsuki-chan's nanny!"

"Nani?!"

"You got to be kidding me..."

'I can't believe our plan is ruined...'

"That's right! Anything for Itsuki-chan's name!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh! The baby's name is Itsuki-chan! Yay! Yatta! Well, now that I'm assigned to be your baby-sitter, I'll take good care of you, my dear Itsuki-chan! Ah, I just can't wait for Naru-chan to deliver! Woot! XD

Gaara: So, how did it taste like?

Koneko: You. Just. Kissed. Me...andyou'reaskinghowittastelike?!

Gaara: What? I got that idea from this story too!

Koneko: Argh! You're such an idiot!

Gaara: (sobs) Fuan! Koneko-chan called me an idiot! Fu...an!

I am so not in a good mood right now...haha, just kidding! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	21. The Baby's Born!

Woot! Kyaa, I'm so excited to write this chappy! Know what, Naru-chan's going to give birth to the baby! Yay! Guess on what date? Well, it's on the tenth of July! Only two days before my birthday! Woot!

Koneko: Don't cry anymore, please!

Gaara: Fu...an...! Koneko-chan hates me! Wa...!

Koneko: (twitches) I said stop crying already! (punches Gaara hard)

Gaara: Ow! That hurts, baka neko! What do think you're doing?!

Koneko: (smiles) Well, at least you're back to your normal self now!

Well, let's get on with the story now! I'm gonna be a nanny! Yay! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Kyaa! I Need My Husband Now! 

It was such a bright night. The full moon was glowing so magically that it seemed so enchanting. Naruto had an uneasy feeling. It had past midnight, but he felt that he was about to burst - or rather, his stomach was. It was not an unusual thing that the baby, Itsuki, would kick every now and again but that night, it was something different.

'Kyuubi, I really need you help right now...' he thought.

-'So, the baby's about to come out...'- the fox chuckled.

'Come...out? What are you saying...ow!' "Ow!"

He wanted to scream at the spot, but he held it. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" he cried, holding back his tears.

"What is it...?" the raven opened his eyes slowly, then the orbs widened. "Naruto?!"

"It hurts...so much...so painful... Sasuke...I think the baby's..." he cried again and grabbed the raven's shoulders for support.

The taller guy knew it would be the night. He knew that the baby was about to be born. Without hesitating, he lifted the blond bridal-style and leaped out of the window of the Uchiha mansion and headed to Tsunade's office. Luckily, when they reached the office, the woman was still doing some of her works.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Huh?"

"Naruto's about to give birth!" he said. "Help him!"

The lady quickly got off from her seat and ordered Sasuke to take the smaller boy to the delivery room. He nodded and went to the room as fast as he could, all the way praying that nothing bad would happen to his kitsune. The blond meanwhile, was frowning and weeping from all the pain that he felt. He held on tightly to the raven.

"Sa...suke...!"

"It's not so long now! Take it easy, Naruto..."

"Ah...! But it's so painful! Ah! Sasuke!"

"Sh..." the older Uchiha tried to calm the blond down. "Relax, everything's going to be just fine.."

Then, the door opened. "Sasuke, you have to stay outside. Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"No!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke! Stay with me!"

"I'm sorry, but it would be so painful for you to see it. So, please wait patiently outside," Shizune said.

"But..."

"It's okay, Sasuke. Naruto's going to be fine," Tsunade promised. 'I hope...'

"No! Sasuke!"

Though his heart told him to stay, but he knew he had to obey the ex-Hokage. So, with a heavy heart, he left the room. Closing the room behind him, he closed his eyes as Naruto's screams for him disappeared. He took a really deep breath and sat at a chair nearby as he waited for the upcoming result. 'Naruto...please be okay...'

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Sasuke...argh!" he cried again as the pain hit him once more, tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks.

"Shizune, you know what to do!"

"Hai!" the younger woman nodded.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry for doing this..." Tsunade apologised and took off Naruto's pants.

The kitsune screamed again. "Ah! It's about to...ngh!"

"Relax, Naruto..." Shizune held the blond's hand. "Now, breathe...take a deep breath..."

"Naruto, when I say push, hold your breath and push as hard as you can. Now push!"

"Nnnggghhh!"

"One more time. Push!"

"No! I can't do it! I want Sasuke right now!"

"Naruto, calm down."

"No! It's so painful! I want my husband right now! SASUKE...!"

* * *

At the moment... 

'Naruto?'

Sasuke felt as if he should just barge into the room and be there for his kitsune. "Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

The raven went directly to the blond's side and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "Naruto, I'm right here. Don't worry..."

"Sasuke...!"

"Sasuke..." Seeing that she couldn't do anything, she let the Uchiha to be inside the room. "Okay, mou ikkai! Push!"

"Nngghh...!"

Naruto was squeezing both Sasuke's and Shizune's hands really hard. Shizune was trying her hardest to hold back the pain, but it was nothing for Sasuke. He knew that the blond's safety is much more important than his. He put his other hand onto their hands and held them together, praying that nothing bad would happen.

"One more! I can already see his head! Naruto, push!"

"Nnnngggghhhh...!"

Suddenly, all the noise was stopped by the crying sounds of a cute little baby boy in Tsunade's hands. Naruto was panting hard, his tears flowed again in relief and gratefulness. It was a really pretty baby indeed. A healthy boy with blue-black hair and bright blue eyes which stopped crying as soon as he was held by his mother - or perhaps, father.

"He's so cute..."

"Just like his mother..."

The kitsune blushed slightly but still smiled at the raven and his baby. "Well, it's really worth-it, to have such a pretty boy like you..."

"Are you saying that to the baby or to me?" Sasuke joked.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke..." he said weakly. "I'm really tired now..."

Tsunade took the baby from his embrace, which made him cry again. "I'll bring him to the baby's room. You should rest for the meantime, Naruto..."

"Um...good night, my dear Itsuki..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Woot! Itsuki-chan is born! Yay! Anyway, may I know again what the baby room is really called? I mean the room with all the 'aquariums'. I really don't know what they are called...:-P Hehe! Woot!

Gaara: Tell me, what had happened when I was unconscious?

Koneko: Oh, nothing really! (grins)

Gaara: I smell something fishy here...

Koneko: Oh really? Perhaps...it's you!

Gaara: Don't make fun of me...

Hehe! Making fun of Gaara-kun is so great! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	22. Uchiha Family

Yosh! Woot! Anousa, everyone! Well, now that the baby is born...let's see what kind of ruckus will he make... Hehe, such a cute baby with a cute voice and all is not really cute, is it? Woot!

Koneko: Gaara-kun, a reviewer asked me...when are we going to get together in the story?

Gaara: (chokes, coughes & blushes)

Koneko: Hm? What do you think, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ...I don't know...it's your story after all... (still blushing)

Koneko: Okay then! I'll make that chappy next! (grins widely)

Yosh! The next chappy is another big surprise! Hehe! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Argh! The Baby won't Stop Crying! 

"Fu...an...!"

"Tsunade-sama, the baby won't stop crying!"

"Give him something! He's driving me up the wall!"

Shizune nodded and looked for a pacifier. Then, she gave it to the baby but he wouldn't stop crying. What made it even worse, he started to cry louder and harder that he was making all the other babies in the room woke up too. Soon, all the babies were weeping. Tsunade couldn't take it any longer. She took Itsuki in her arms and asked Shizune to calm all the other babies down. She nodded and did as told.

Meanwhile, the older of the two went out of the room, carrying the still-crying boy in her embrace. "Why won't you stop crying? Jeez, you're really annoying just like your mother..."

Then, she got an idea, though it was not a very good one. 'I guess I'll just have to take you to your parents... I wonder if Sasuke can take care of you while that little brat is asleep... Nevertheless, I have to try, don't I?' she smiled weakly at the baby and made her way to the room where the kitsune and the raven were sleeping.

'I hope that Uchiha is still awake...'

Slowly, she knocked on the door. After receiving no answer, she decided to go in on her own. With much effort as she was holding a baby, she finally managed to open the door and get inside. Itsuki, as soon as they entered the room, stopped crying. Tsunade looked at him, puzzled. Still, she tiptoed quietly across the room to where Sasuke was sitting and sleeping on.

"Oi, Sasuke..." she said slowly.

"Nnh..."

"Sasuke..." she spoke again, even softly. "Sasuke, your baby's here... Oi, Sasuke..."

The raven grumbled again and slowly opened his eyes. "Nnh...Tsunade...sama?"

She put a finger on her lips, signing the Uchiha to be quiet. "Here, take him. And make sure that he stays like this until Naruto finally wakes up. I'm counting on you, okay?" she said and left the room immediately after she handed the baby to the still-half-asleep guy. He cocked a brow and held the baby in his embrace.

"What the...ow!"

He cupped his mouth and looked at the sleeping blond. He grumbled slightly and tossed himself to the right so that the raven was facing him. Sasuke sighed in relief and turned towards his baby, grumbling. The small raven was tugging the end of his bangs, big, blue eyes looking in fascination. His father widened his eyes as the baby smiled and pulled his hair harder.

"Ow!" he muffled his voice. "Okay, that's enough, no more pulling my hair. We're getting out of here. I don't want your mommy to wake up..."

Then, the tall guy snickered. "Hehe...mommy...'Mommy Naru'..."

He cupped his mouth again when he heard another low grunt from the sleeping kitsune. Waiting for a few seconds, he made sure that the blond was still sleeping. After that, he snickered again and looked at the baby who was staring at him, big eyes wanting to know what's going on. Quickly but quietly, Sasuke tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Phew...that was close...?"

"Fu...an...!"

"Hey...!"

Itsuki was crying again, as soon as they stepped out of the room. The raven furrowed his brows, not knowing what to do. Surely, he liked the baby, but he was never near to liking a crying baby, not even his own son. He stood at the same place, dumbfounded and annoyed with the noisy crying. At that time, he felt as if he should just slap the boy or something.

'No! I can't do that! Relax, Sasuke, relax! Now think, what should you do to stop the crying?'

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He ran towards Tsunade's room, hoping to find something useful to stop the really irritating noise. When he reached there, Tsunade was not around to be seen. Silently, he entered the room. Putting his son on the table, he began rummaging the whole room to find something. Unfortunately, there was nothing useful to be used to calm the baby down.

"Fu...an...!"

"Grr..." he grumbled. 'Looks like there's nothing I can do except to wake Naruto up. I hope he knows what to do..."

* * *

Back in the room... 

"Naruto...Naruto...oi dobe, wake up..."

"Unh..."

The kitsune frowned and turned. A vein popped out of the raven's temple. Surely enough, he's not anything near patience. Still, he tried hard to calm himself down. 'Well, at least the baby's quiet now...maybe it's because his "mommy" is nearby?' he snickered again, but immediately came back to real life. 'No time for jokes! Now, I have to think for a way to get the baby to sleep!'

By that time, the baby was lying beside Naruto on the bed. He looked at the ceiling, then turned to the kitsune and back to the ceiling again. Then, he started gurgling in a rather cute but quite noisy way. He turned back towards his 'mother' and stared at him. Fascinated by the golden hair, he reached his small hand to pull a bang on Naruto's temple.

"Ow!"

"Hn?"

'Oh no!'

The baby gurgled again happily. He pulled the bang once more, making the kitsune cried in pain and opened his eyes. He then realised that Itsuki was lying beside him, pulling his hair as he gurgled in amusement. The half asleep kitsune stared at the happy boy, then a smiled formed on his face. Sasuke looked at the both of them, smiling in relief.

"How long have you been in here, eh Itsuki-chan?"

Another happy gurgle.

"He, you're so kawaii..." Naruto said and kissed the baby lightly on his pale cheek.

"Just for the baby?"

The blond turned towards Sasuke. "Not really..."

He pulled the raven to the bed and kissed him on the lips. Luckily enough, the bed was king-sized so that the three of the could sleep together without risking falling over. So, the three of them, the Uchiha family, spent the night together, sleeping peacefully on the bed, on the bright night of full moon and shiny stars.

"Gurgle!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yatta! Well, is it the end? Is it not? Well...of course not! I'll be making more chappies, as much as I can! And, I want to know if I should just continue this story. I mean, a sequel but it's about the life after a few years. If you want me to do it, tell me, okay? 

Gaara: How much longer are you planning to make this story?

Koneko: I don't know...as long as I can!

Gaara: Right...aren't you bored?

Koneko: Not at all! (grins) Are you?

Gaara: Er...no... (blushes)

Yosh! Then, I'll be making more chappies! Woot! Review please! Ja ne!


	23. Weddings Party!

Yayayayayai! As I told, there's going to be a surprise in this chappy...a huge one! Still, I'm so very awkward to write about it... Nevertheless, I'll write it for the sake of all of you! Woot!

Gaara: A big surprise...hm...

Koneko: I told you already, right?

Gaara: ...maybe... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) Well...you'll find out in this chappy...

Gaara: ...yeah...

Well, here goes nothing... The dreaded chappy... Right...

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Surprise! Or is it Surprises? 

"He's so kawaii!"

"He looks just like the both of you!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, with Sasuke's hair and your eyes...Kami-sama, he's just so beautiful!"

The blond smiled at the girls' compliments. Itsuki was gurgling happily as he stared at the girls curiously with his big blue eyes. Sometimes, he would pull the bangs of anybody who got too close for his comfort. Then, he gurgled again. Naruto grinned and playfully scolded the baby for being such a naughty boy.

"Just let him be, Naruto. After all, he's so curious about the things around him, which is a very good thing you know!" Ino beamed.

"And since when do you know about babies?" Sakura asked. "Are you getting steady with Shino?"

"Of course not!"

They all laughed. "Anyway...we really are doing that, aren't we, Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? Do what?" Naruto wanted to know. "Are you planning something without getting me involved?"

"Well, actually we did came here to tell you about it, Naru-chan!"

"What is it? Tell me!" he asked again excitedly.

"It's like this, since you and Sasuke have already settled down and built quite a happy family...we thought we want to do the same thing as well!" Sakura explained. "So, the reason why we came here - other than to pay a visit to the baby, we also wanted to tell you that we all are going to get married next month!"

"Nani?! All of you?!"

"Hai! And we want to invite to our weddings party!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Right..."

* * *

Later... 

"The girls are getting married next month?"

"Well, if I heard it correct..."

"And?"

"And they invite us to the party."

The raven sighed. "And I just thought that I want to spend the whole time with my lovely little kitsune...and my little raven, of course..."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto blushed.

"Heh..." the taller guy smirked and got closer to the bed. "You know what I mean...making love...hearing your moans...you know..."

He blushed harder. "Baka Sasuke! You horny, lecherous dog!"

"Well, I'm only like that around you..."

"Sasuke! Stop...mph!"

The chuunin kissed the smaller boy on the lips, hard. At first, the blond hesitated but gave in after a few seconds. He opened his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue slid into his hot cavern. Running his muscle all around the wet, delicious mouth, the taller guy's hand slid into the kitsune's shirt. He moaned delightfully, turning on the Uchiha even more.

Meanwhile, Itsuki who was sleeping, woke up from all the noise he heard beside him. He blinked a few times and stared at the ceiling. Then, he turned towards his parents who were by then, in a quite steamy situation. The baby watched them in fascination as his father slowly undressed his 'mother'. He blinked a few times, not making any sound.

* * *

Suddenly... 

"Before you do anything, I need to tell you...? Uchiha Sasuke! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Oh no..."

"Oh. My. God..."

Quickly, Naruto let go of Sasuke and dressed himself back. The raven scowled and glared at the woman who was standing at the door, glaring back at him. The kitsune blushed as hard as possible and looked down, only to meet eyes with his baby. Itsuki was still staring at him. He gurgled suddenly, both eyes curved into upside-down Us.

'Did you just saw what we did?' he mentally asked.

"Sasuke! Get off the bed right this moment! I have something really important to talk to you! Come with me, right now! No exceptions!" Tsunade yelled.

The baby, still smiling and gurgling, seemed to not care about the noise. Instead, he began waving his arms in the air, wanting to be hug by the blond. He smiled and lifted his son, cradling him gently. Then, he turned towards Sasuke, made a face and gestured that he should just go. The raven sighed and followed the woman out of the room.

'I wonder what is it this time?' "Ow!"

Itsuki gurgled again and pulled the strands of hair in his hand. "Itsuki-chan, don't be so naughty now...!"

The baby stared in amusement and pulled his bangs again, gurgling delightfully.

"Ow! That hurts, stop it!" Naruto whined, smiling. He managed to let his hair out of the boy's grip. Then, he lifted him up in the sky and smiled again. "You really are so cute, aren't you? My little baby...! You're just so cute! I want to cuddle you!"

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"What is it now, old hag?"

"Don't you call me that! Jeez, you sound just like that little brat..."

"Whatever..."

Tsunade sighed and looked at the pile of papers in front of her. Although she had quited from being a Hokage, she still had tonnes of works to do as she was by then, the President of the Hospital Society (sp?). She got up from her chair and stared at the raven from across the table with a serious expression on her face.

"Listen, this is really important. For you, for Naruto and for the sake of reviving your clan..."

"Just tell me..."

"We found out that Naruto's pregnancy is just like the ordinaries, which means you two can have sex during the first and second trimester, but not in the third..." she stopped. "And...like ordinary women who give birth, you can't have sex for the first two weeks after the baby is born. It's a safety caution to make sure that you rest for a while so that you can pregnant again..."

"The heck?! And I've been waiting for nine damn months!"

A vein popped out of Tsunade's forehead. "Yeah! And if you really want to do it during these two weeks, Naruto won't be able to get pregnant...ever again..." 'Right...'

"Nani?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh! That was satisfying! Anou, I've been thinking again...and I really think that I'll end this story after a few more chappies... Sorry if you don't want it, but I have to do it... Gomennasai... 

Gaara: Okay...so this means...we're...getting married?

Koneko: Hai!

Gaara: And then...you'll end the story?

Koneko: Not so soon! But, I'll end it nevertheless... (sighs)

Gaara: ... (sighs...mentally)

Right... Well, that's all for now! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	24. Breastfeeding

Yosh! Woot! So, the girls are getting married and that includes...me. Kami-sama! I'm too young to get married! Right...gomen, I went off slightly... Nevertheless, I don't like getting married and having a family! Waa!

Gaara: Getting...married...having a...family... (blushes and drools)

Koneko: (punches Gaara) Don't you ever have perverted thoughts!

Gaara: But...we will be having kids, right?

Koneko: Uh... (blushes) ...yeah...

Gaara: He he he... (snickers)

Man, Gaara-kun is worse than Sasuke! Talking about the latter, let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: He wants Your Milk, Naruto! 

"You're free this weekend?"

"Probably, why?"

"Let's go shopping then!"

"Uh...but baa-chan said..."

"Oh, ignore her sayings! Come on, it's going to be fun!"

The kitsune stared at the girls. 'Excuse me, but I just gave birth and I am fucking tired right now! And you girls are asking me to go shopping with you?! Again?! Kami...help me...' Then, he looked at Itsuki who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He stared at the small raven lovingly and sighed, turning back to the girls.

"Sorry girls, but I just can't. I have to look after Itsuki-chan...and I am really tired after giving birth to him. So, next time, eh?" he smiled weakly.

"Aw...that's too bad," Sakura pouted. "I guess we'll go together next time. Come on, girls! Ja, Naruto!"

All the girls stood up and each gave a kiss to the sleeping boy, then went out. "Bye, Naruto!"

"Oi Koneko, aren't you coming too?"

"Later, guys!" she waved and turned back towards Itsuki.

"Are you planning to do something?" Naruto asked, backing away slightly. "Huh, Koneko-chan?"

The redhead glanced at him and looked back at the sleeping one. "Nah, not really... Have you feed him before?"

"Huh? Of course! Why are you asking such question?"

"Though I don't know much about babies..." the girl sat on both her legs. "But I can see, Tsuki-chan is not healthy."

"What do you mean? I feed him every single day," the kitsune frowned.

"Yeah, but with the wrong milk..."

"Huh?"

Koneko cocked her brow. "Don't you know? Babies need the healthiest milk to be fit and healthy...and that milk comes from their mother... Well, in your case, it comes from you, Naru-chan."

"HUH?!"

"You still don't realise it?" the redhead furrowed her brows slightly. "He needs your milk, Naru-chan. You have to...breastfeed him..."

"Nani?! There's just no way I can do that! I...I..."

"You what? Well, you can get pregnant, why can't you breastfeed? Try it! I'll wake him up," she grinned and lightly pinched Itsuki's arm, making him woke up and cried immediately.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Breast...feed him..."

"Ugh..."

"Do it! Or else, he won't shut his mouth..."

He growled. Nevertheless, he followed the girl's order and lifted his T-shirt until his nipple could be seen clearly by the baby and the girl. He blushed when he realised that it was swollen and had grew bigger, just like when he was turned on by Sasuke. He blushed and covered it back. Koneko frowned at this. The baby was still crying, even harder.

"Naru-chan, I don't care what you are thinking right now, but the baby needs food! Feed him before I turn into a monster and fucking kill the both of you!" she yelled, clenching her fist in order to hold her anger.

A anime sweat drop appeared on the blond's head. "O-okay, I'll feed him...but don't look! It's...it's embarrassing..."

"Whatever! Well, I'll be going now! Make sure you 'breastfeed' him, Naru-chan! Ja!"

'Why the heck does I have to breastfeed my baby?! I'm a guy for God's sake, darn it!' he yelled mentally.

-'Yeah...and you also got pregnant and gave birth to the boy...'- Kyuuib snickered.

'Oh, shut up, you baka kitsune!'

-'Whatever...but I really think you should do what the girl just said, feed your boy...'-

"I said shut up!"

"Fu...an...!"

"Oh my God! Sh...Itsuki-chan...sh...you're hungry?"

The baby stopped crying and looked at his 'mother' with big, puppy eyes. Naruto stared at him and smiled weakly, sighing. 'Well, you do look unhealthy...' Once again, he lifted his tee. 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' he blushed and began breastfeeding the baby. The raven sucked his nipples happily, making him moan slightly.

'This...is...ridiculous... It feels like Sasuke is...' he blushed again, then looked at his baby. A sweet smile formed on his face. 'Well, I have to get used to this, right? After all, you'll be feeding on my milk from now on until you get older... Hey, wait a second! Can I really produce milk?' he stared at Itsuki who was still sucking on his swollen chest, gulping every now and again.

"Looks like you can breastfeed, dobe..."

"Hey, don't call me that! And since when did you got home?"

"A few seconds ago..." the raven smirked. "So, you can breastfeed, huh? I wonder what your milk taste like..."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, so Naru-chan can brestfeed... Hm...interesting... I wonder if Gaara-kun can too? Kami-sama! Bad image! Bad image! Get it off my head! (nosebleed) I want to have a taste of it... Hehe, woot!

Gaara: I can...breastfeed too?

Koneko: Y-yeah... (sweatdrop)

Gaara: Oh...but then...you're the one getting pregnant, right?

Koneko: Nani?!

Gaara: (smirks) Oh yes, you are...my dear...

Oh my God! Gaara is such a lecherous horny dog! Kyaa! I have to get out of here! Woot! Ja ne!


	25. Secret Revealed

Anousa, people! Yosh! I'm here again for the next chappy! Anou, tomorrow afternoon I'll be going away again and probably will not be around for a while... TT Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: I want to get married to Koneko-chan real soon! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: Um...did you just eat a cookie again? And it's supposed to be me getting married to you...

Gaara: Un! Then, I want to marry you so soon!

Koneko: ...riiggghhhhttttt... (huge sweatdrop)

Gaara: Aishiteru ne, Koneko-chan!

Right...let's just get on with the story now, okay? Yosh, woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Shopping for Wedding Dresses! 

The kitsune looked out of the window. It had been two weeks since he gave birth to Itsuki. Remembering what Tsunade had said, he felt like going out for a walk on that day. It was a very beautiful day indeed; the blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, the birds chirping happily as they fluttered about and the children running happily on the roads.

He sighed and stood up. 'I wonder if Itsuki-chan's still sleeping...'

Walking into the bedroom, he opened the door slowly. Looking inside, he could see that the small raven was wide awake and was then waving his arms and legs in the air, gurgling happily as he played on his own. The blond smiled and went inside. The boy saw him and laughed sweetly, both his eyes closed in the shape of upside-down Us.

"Itsuki-chan, how about we go out today?"

The baby gurgled again, happiness still plastered on his cute face. "Is that a yes?"

He smiled at the boy, receiving another gurgle of pure happiness. "Yosh then, let's go!"

* * *

Later...

"So, where should we go?"

Itsuki gurgled again and pointed to the left. "You're so smart, aren't you? That's the way to Ichiraku Ramen. Hm...come to think about it, it's been a while since I last ate ramen. So, we're going to go and have some ramen, okay?"

He turned left and began walking to Ichiraku Ramen. After a few more turns, they reached the stall. Naruto went inside and he was greeted by all the people inside there. A few approached, congratulated him and played with the baby. He only smiled as the raven pulled a strand of hair that fell from a girl's forehead.

"He's so naughty..." the girl giggled. "Reminds me a lot about you, Hokage-sama!"

"He he...you think so?"

"Of course! Well, I got to go now! Chow!"

"Ja!"

He waved and watched as the brunette walked away. Then, he took his seat in front of the counter. Ayame came by, greeted both him and the baby and asked his order. Ordering for a regular bowl of seafood ramen and another bowl of miso ramen, he smiled at Itsuki as the baby gurgled again in amusement. Ayame giggled and waved before disappearing to the back.

A few minutes later, she returned with two bowls of hot ramen. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later... 

"Um, that was great! Now, where should we go next?"

As he thought about where to go next, he heard somebody calling his name. Actually, it was a few of them, and all of them were girls. He turned and gulped. They were none other than Sakura, Ino, Koneko, Hinata and TenTen, running towards him as they waved. He made a face as a huge anime sweat appeared on his head.

"Hi, Naruto! Going somewhere?"

"Er...not really..."

"Then, come with us!" Ino said, grabbing one of the boy's arm. "We're going shopping!"

"Eh? But..."

Hinata smiled shyly. "Come on, Naruto-kun..."

"Come on! Then, I can start my job as Tsuki-chan's nanny and we all can have fun together!" Koneko exclaimed.

'Not. For. Me...' he sighed mentally. "Okay...let's go."

"Yay!"

* * *

At the mall... 

"Tell me again, what exactly are we going to buy?"

"Wedding dresses!"

"Huh?"

"Well, we need them for the wedding, right?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so..."

He followed the girls to the section where wedding attires were. When they reached there, the girls began searching for the dresses that they wanted. Naruto had to go with Koneko because she was holding Itsuki in her arms. Walking through the dresses, they looked around for the perfect dress. Weirdly enough, the small raven wasn't crying as the redhead held him in her arms.

"What about that one, Koneko-chan?"

"Which one? Oh, the orange dress or the red?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Personally, I like the orange one."

The girl grinned. "Me too! Come on, let's go and take a look!"

"Yeah! Be careful with the baby!" he shouted slightly as Koneko ran to the dresses.

Indeed, the dress was very beautiful. It was a sleeveless satin dress, pale peachy-orange in colour. Plain, but beautiful. The redhead smiled and looked at the blond, nodding. He nodded back, agreeing with her choice. So, she ended up buying the dress which cost 7, 000 yen. Again, Naruto almost fainted, looking at the price of such a simple dress.

"Where did you get so much money to buy all the expensive stuffs you've bought while we're together?" he asked.

"Um...I don't know. Going on A and S ranked missions, I guess," she spoke casually.

"A and S ranked? But I thought you're not a ninja..."

The girl cocked her brow. "Says who? I am a ninja, a special jounin actually."

"Huh?"

* * *

Suddenly... 

"Hey, you guys! Finish shopping?"

"Yeah! What did you buy?"

"Well, I chose a light pink dress, Ino took a blue flowy dress, Hinata's a lavender sleeveless dress and TenTen bought the white with small crimson flowers on it," Sakura told them both.

"Won't that cost a lot of money?"

"Of course!" Ino chuckled. "But thanks to Koneko, we got to buy all of these! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

The redhead smiled. "It was nothing. I'm glad I could help!"

Naruto stared at the hyper girl as they all walked out of the mall. 'A special jounin...'

_To be continued..._

* * *

Oops, my secret is revealed! Oh well, it's not like the secret is that important, is it? Still, we have a more important thing to think about! The wedding! Kyaa, I want to faint every time I think about it! Haha! Just kidding, woot! 

Gaara: So, when are you going to make the wedding chapter?

Koneko: It's the next chappy! 'Gaara's getting so excited about us getting married...'

Gaara: Oh...

Koneko: Why do you want to know?

Gaara: Nothing...just asking...

Okay... Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	26. Finally!

Yosh! I'm here again, until tomorrow and I really am hoping that I can make two or three chappies for each of my stories... Still, here's one. I hope you'll enjoy it. (Not really in a good mood, I'm having a bad case of cold...)

Gaara: Aw...poor Koneko-chan... Do you want me to take care of you?

Koneko: No, I don't. Haven't I told you not to eat cookies anymore? (coughs)

Gaara: Don't talk too much! You're getting weaker every second! And hell yeah, I'm eating cookies again.

Koneko: ... (coughs and coughs)

Gaara: Here, take this medicine. You'll feel better...

Right... Since when did Gaara turn over a new leaf? Well, whatever... Let's get on with the story, shall we?

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Girls are Married

"So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

"Yup! Ah, just thinking about it makes me cold!"

"Right...anyway, what does it feel to get married?"

"You're asking me?"

"Of course, you're the only who's married here."

The kitsune cocked his brow. 'Yeah...I'm the only one who is married here...and already having a baby... What am I doing here by the way? I'm a guy, shouldn't I be with all the other guys at Sai's place? The hen and the stag night...why haven't I heard about that before?' He wondered and sighed, looking down at Itsuki. The baby stared at him and gurgled happily.

"Oi, Naruto! Are you even hearing?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, it's not really hard to get married. I mean, just act casual and everything will be done in split seconds. Dattebayou!"

"Easy for you to say..." Temari chirped.

Koneko stared at Itsuki. "You know, rather than wasting our time chatting like this, why don't we try on our dresses?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, though we already know that the dresses fit, but why don't we just have some fun? You know, doing catwalks and all..."

"That's kinda a good idea," TenTen agreed. "It's really boring just chatting like this..."

"Okay, so we'll do it!"

"Wait here while we change okay, Naruto?" Ino said and all of the girls went into her room, leaving Naruto and his baby in the living room.

'Right... That girl...she really has great ideas, and the girls seem to agree with all her ideas...even if they're weird... Oh yeah, she told me that she's a special jounin, right? I wonder where is she from actually? She said she was from Tamagakure...never heard of it before... Still, she's one great friend I've ever had...' he thought and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sai's place... 

"Come on, tell us! What's it like to marry someone? Oi, Sasuke, are you listening?"

The raven scowled and continued on gulping down his glass of lemon juice. 'Just pretend you're not even here, Sasuke... This is ridiculous! I just want to go straight home right now and fuck my little kitsune...but I ended up with a bunch of idiots... Okay, Kiba and Tamaki are the only idiots here...but still, the other guys...'

"Oi, teme! Are. You. Listening. Or. Not?"

'Grr...that's it! Nobody calls me that unless it's Naruto!' he glared at the white-haired guy. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Naruto calls you that often, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he's the only one who can call me that!"

"Why?"

"Because..." he widened his eyes, sensing the heat on his cheeks.

Kiba saw this. "Eh? What's this? An Uchiha blushing?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Oh, and he's stuttering!" Tamaki teased. "So cute...for a bastard..."

"I said shut up!"

"Would you guys please be quiet? I don't even know why we're here...so troublesome..."

"It's Koneko's idea..." Gaara said, staring at the pineapple head coldly.

Just in a sudden, the silence air hung around the boys. All of them had anime sweat drops on their head, each staring at the redhead in disbelief. 'Did he just...back up his girl?' The brow-less guy stared at them and got up from his seat, walking to the table to get himself a glass of drink. Still, all the others continued to stare at him.

Then, Neji coughed. "Well, it's getting kinda boring, isn't it? Why don't we find something interesting to do?"

"Like what?"

"I know!" Kiba grinned. "Why don't we try out on our tuxedos?"

"Huh?"

"You know, just to see who turns out to be the handsomest among us..."

"Right..."

Shino then agreed. "It's better than doing nothing..."

"..." Shikamaru thought deeply. "Okay...like Shino said, better than nothing..."

So, all of them took out their tuxedos and went to the rooms to change. Sasuke was left alone in the living room. 'Now, I'm alone... Finally, some peace! Hah...' he closed his eyes in relief. 'I wonder how's Naruto and Itsuki doing right now?'

* * *

Back with Naruto and the girls... 

"We're done!"

The blond looked up and noticed that the girls were in their wedding dresses, though not completely in their make-ups and all. True, each of them looked stunning in their outfit. Itsuki stared at the girls with his huge eyes and gurgled in amusement, both eyes curving into upside-down Us. Koneko giggled and ruffled his dark hair.

"You naughty boy, what are you thinking?" she asked. "Don't tell me...you have a perverted mind, just like your Daddy?"

"Hey! Sasuke doesn't have a perverted mind!"

"Just kidding! Anyway, what do you think, Naru-chan?" the girl posed.

The kitsune smiled. "It looks great on you! Just perfect!"

"What about us?"

"Well, you all look beautiful too! Just add in a little bit of make-up and some hair-do, and you're all set!"

"Yay! Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto!"

* * *

Sasuke and the guys... 

"Oi, are you done?! If not, I'll just go home!"

"Can't you just wait a few more minutes, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, we're almost done in here!"

"Whatever! If you're not out in ten seconds, I'll go home for sure!"

The door swung open and out came Gaara, Neji, Sai and Shino. A few seconds later, Shikamaru and Lee came out, followed by Tamaki and Kiba. The Uchiha cocked his brow, looking at Gaara's, Lee's and Tamaki's tuxedos. The redhead's was crimson in colour, Lee's was in his usual green while Tamaki's was in a pure white tuxedo with a black bow.

"Don't tell me...you're going to wear this tomorrow?"

"Of course...what's the problem?"

"Um...nothing...just asking..."

'There's nothing to talk about...when you're talking to an icy cold person...who is even colder than me...' he thought, smiling nervously at the Shukaku vessel.

* * *

The big day... 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm getting more and more nervous!"

"Hey, relax...it's not like you're going to die or something..."

"Easy for you to say... Ah! There are so many people!"

"Hey you two, are you ready or not?"

"Uh..."

The redhead looked at them, cocking her brow. Despite being the harshest between all of them, Temari can be kinda cute at times. Especially one that involves big things, like the wedding. TenTen was fidgeting on the chair nervously. Seriously, even a serious, girl-fighter like her can become clumsy in that situation. Koneko smiled and entered the room.

"Come on now, you two... The wedding's going to start in a few minutes..."

"But..." Temari stammered.

"No buts, nee-chan," she grinned. "You're not telling me you're not ready to get married to pineapple-head, do ya?"

The blonde furrowed her brows. "Don't call him pineapple-head! What about you yourself? Are you too ready to get married to that shorty?"

"Well...not exactly, but...we just go with the flow, don't we?"

"She's right, Temari. Come on," TenTen smiled.

"...yeah..."

* * *

Later... 

"Where are the girls? They should be here a while ago!"

"Be patient, will ya?"

"Shut up, you two..."

"Grr..."

"Look, there they are!"

All the guys turned around towards the door. Sakura, Koneko, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Tamako and Tora (just a random girl I paired up with Tamaki) were standing there, each looked majestically beautiful. They all smiled and began to walk into the huge hall (I am not going to make it a church, BTW) towards their partners.

"You look beautiful..." Sai whispered to Sakura.

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course..."

"...um..." Koneko stared at the shorter redhead, blush appearing on her cheeks.

"...you look...really sweet..." he started to blush too.

"Um...arigatou..."

Shino stared at the blonde. "..."

"Nothing to say?"

"One word...enchanting..."

"You-you look...cute...Hina-chan..."

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah..." the dog boy stuttered.

"Pretty as usual...though I have to say, you look even prettier in this dress..."

"Neji...you're embarrassing me..."

"Well, you do look pretty after all..." the Hyuuga smiled.

"Don't tell me...troublesome, right?"

"...nah...you look...kinda pretty...and girly..."

"Right..." the blonde blushed.

"My sweet honey, you look really beautiful!" Lee said with his usual tone.

"Whatever..."

"Oh, how lucky am I to have someone like you to be my wife!"

"You look...ugly," Tamaki grinned.

"Shut up, you baka..."

"He he, just kidding...you look cute in that dress, Tora..."

* * *

So... 

"And now, I announce each of you...husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!"

Sai and Sakura shared a sweet kiss. Gaara kissed Koneko, feeling rather shy and awkward as they had never kissed before. Ino was being kissed by Shino after he took off his sunglasses, revealing his eyes. Kiba and Hinata was having an awkward moment just like Gaara and Koneko, but they too kissed. Neji and TenTen kissed quite passionately while Temari had to be the one who kiss Shikamaru because he was too lazy to do it. Unbelievably, Lee could kiss Tamako in the right way. Lastly, Tamaki and Tora shared a kiss too.

And so, they all were married. Naruto and Sasuke, who had been watching at the back, smiled at the newly-weds. It was such a happy ending...or is it?

_To be continued..._

* * *

It's not the end yet! I have nine more chappies to go...in which I don't know when I'll be doing... What am I saying? I don't even know how to put the words correctly anymore... Achoo!

Gaara: Jeez, don't move around while you're sick!

Koneko: ... (coughs and sneezes)

Gaara: Here, let me take your temperature...yikes, your having a high fever!

Koneko: ...thanks, Gaara-kun...

Gaara: Yeah...anyway, I have to get you to the clinic right away!

Okay, so I have to go to the clinic now. See you later, guys! Ja ne!


	27. Second Pregnancy

Woot! Anousa! I'm here again, for another week! Yay! So, all the while I'm here, I'll be finishing this story, and the other one as well! Then, I will make new stories for you all! Yay! Woohoo! Woot!

Koneko: Gaara-kun! I miss you so much! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: Get. Off. Me.

Koneko: Aw...don't you miss me?

Gaara: ... (blushes) Just get out of here...

Koneko: Your face is red, Gaara-kun! He he, so you miss me, ne?

Gaara-kun miss me! Yatta! Let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Truth about the Redhead 

It had been two weeks since the girls got married. Hinata and TenTen had been pregnant for a week. Everybody was on their normal life. Everybody, except for our little kitsune. He had been having something in his mind since the day when Koneko told him something about herself that he never knew. It had been bugging him since then.

'Should I ask her about it? No, that would be too rude...' he thought. 'Still, I need to know about it!'

He sighed. Then, he heard Itsuki gurgling. He looked down at his baby and smiled weakly. Suddenly, the little boy pointed to an empty space in their room. The blond cocked his brow. There was nothing there, except for...something invisible that gradually appeared. It was none other than the red-haired girl. She grinned sheepishly.

"Ha ha, I got caught..." she said and approached them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by..." she stopped to put Itsuki on her lap. "And I thought I wanna drop by here!"

'Right...' "...anou, Koneko-chan..."

"Un? Nandayou?"

"The other day...you told me..."

"What about?"

"Well...about..." he fidgeted nervously. "You...being a...special jounin..."

The girl blinked. "Oh...about that...what's up?"

"No...it's just that...um..."

"What is it, Naru-chan?"

"Er...um...can I...uh...know...more about you?" he stopped immediately.

The redhead stared at the blond. Even the small raven was staring at him too. 'Uh...did I just say something wrong?' he wondered and gulped, blinking to them a few times. Suddenly, the baby gurgled in amusement while Koneko smiled meaningfully. The both of them had their eyes curved in the shape of upside-down Us.

"So, that's it!"

"That's what?"

"You want to know more about me!" the girl exclaimed. "You should just go straight to the point in the first place! That would be easier, isn't it? What do you think, Itsuki-chan?" the baby nodded as if he understood what the redhead had just said.

'Uh...' "Easy for you to say..."

"Anyway...something about myself... Well, right now I'm seventeen years old, I'm married to a freak named Gaara, I have a stupid big brother and an idiot little sister...I like the colour orange, red, silver, white and black...I love chocolates, I came from Tamagakure, I moved to Suna when I was fifteen, entered the Ninja School, became a Genin a few weeks later, entered the Chuunin exam and passed when I was sixteen...and I was assigned as a special jounin last year..." she explained.

"..."

"As a special jounin, my job was to handle all the missions that the ANBU couldn't handle. It took some efforts, but it's not really hard to handle. Sometimes, I wonder why even the ANBU can't handle such small matters..."

"Uh...why didn't you join the ANBU then?"

Koneko looked out of the window. "Because...I don't want to. As an ANBU, you work directly under the Kazekage...but no one will know who you are... As for me, being the special jounin, people knows me...they appreciate me. I am happy for that, even though I am risking my life just like the ANBU... So, I just stay as a special jounin!"

"..."

"Oh right, the jounin exam is just around the corner, isn't it? Sasuke's entering too, right?"

"Ah, yeah..."

"Aren't you entering?"

"Eh? Why should I? I am already the Hokage!"

The redhead grinned. "Yes, you are, Rokudaime-sama...but still, you are only a chuunin, aren't ya?"

"Uh..."

"Just enter the exam!" the girl said. "It's not like they can stop you from doing what you want. Besides, you are the Hokage...everyone listens to you! Come on, enter it!"

"Uh..." 'Why does it have to be like this?'

The baby gurgled again, only that time he was frowning. 'Even you are on her side? Man...! Looks like I have no other way but to agree with her suggestion...' he sighed and nodded. The girl squealed and the raven gurgled once more, both had upside-down-Us eyes. The kitsune scowled and got onto his feet. Koneko and Itsuki just watched as he went to the kitchen and return back to the living room, bringing a bottle of plain water with him.

"Um...well, I better be going now!"

She put down the baby and got up. "Oi, aren't you staying for lunch?"

"No, thanks! I made a promise to Gaara to have lunch with him today! Ja!"

"Oi! ...she's gone..."

The blond could only stare at the empty space where the redhead had just stood and vanished in a matter of seconds. He sighed and turned towards the little raven who was by then, playing with the large bottle. He stood up and carried Itsuki into his room. The baby squirmed and screamed as loudly as he could, hesitating to go to sleep.

"Ow! Don't scream at my ear! Itsuki-chan! Okay, okay, I'll let you down! Don't scream anymore!"

As soon as he put the baby on the floor, he stopped screaming and continued playing with the bottle. Naruto twitched and took the bottle, only to have the baby screaming again. He hissed and put it back beside the boy. 'Gr...why am I feeling tense all of a sudden?' Leaving the baby alone, he stomped into the bathroom.

'I suppose Sasuke will be back for lunch...' he thought, stepping into the shower. 'I better take a shower first, then I'll prepare the lunch...'

"I'm home!"

"Uh oh!" he quickly dried himself and went out of the bathroom.

"Did mommy leave you alone, Itsuki-chan? Aw...my poor baby... Daddy will play with you, okay?"

"Che..." the kitsune frowned. "Don't act so nice to your son, teme."

"Um? What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Nothing!" he stormed into his room.

"Oi, Naruto!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, let me just explain why Naruto is being like that...though some of might have figured it out...well, our deary little Naru-chan is pregnant again! Ha ha ha! He's pregnant again! Yatta! Can't wait to see what happens next! Woot!

Gaara: Naruto's pregnant with his second child already...when are you going to get pregnant?

Koneko: Eh?! There's no way I'm going to get pregnant! No way at all!

Gaara: Yeah right...you have already planned to do it in the next chapter, right?

Koneko: Uh... (sweatdrop)

Gaara: You know you want it... (smirks)

Okay, I'll be making that in the next chappy... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	28. Babies' Names

Yosh! Anousa! So, I had to leap past five months to make this chappy! Guess what? The girls, Naru-chan and I are all pregnant in this chappy! Oh my God, I can't imagine what it would be like when all of the babies are born! He he! Woot!

Gaara: So...you won't be making a steamy scene...involving the both of us? (smirks)

Koneko: (frowns) I won't, you lecherous horny dog!

Gaara: Well...how about you do it...now?

Koneko: Ah, get off me!

Gaara: Hm? How about...no?

Yikes! Ah, somebody help me! Ah...! Okay, I'll think of a way to get rid of him while you all enjoy the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Pregnancy? All of Us?! 

'I really can't believe this...'

"What are sighing about, Naru-chan?"

"...nothing..."

He left the window and joined the other girls. They were having another one of their sleepovers, which they had been having so frequently by then. The reason, they were all pregnant. Sakura, Hinata and TenTen had already reached their fifth month, Koneko, Temari and Naruto himself on their fourth month and Ino, Tamako and Tora got pregnant about two months earlier.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You don't look so well," Sakura said.

"It's nothing...just feeling slightly dizzy..." he grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, is there something fun to be shared?"

Ino shrugged. "Not really..."

'Then, why do we have to make a sleepover tonight?' he thought and sighed again.

He looked at Hinata and Tora who were playing with Itsuki. The baby then crawled towards Koneko who was lying on her back, reading a book that she wrote. He climbed onto her and lied there, nuzzling on her stomach. She smiled and got up, holding the raven with one hand. The boy stared at her and continued to rub her tummy with his small hands.

"Itsuki-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying to take his baby away from the redhead.

"He he..." the girl grinned. "It looks like Itsuki-chan likes Nekobi-chan!"

"Nekobi-chan?"

"Yeah, Nekobi-chan! My little baby!"

"Little baby?" Temari asked. "You already have a name for your baby?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course! Haven't you all figure out your baby's name?"

"I-I actually...have been thinking of a name..." Hinata said shyly.

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"It's...it's Hikari..."

"That's a cute name, Hina-chan!" Koneko exclaimed. "What about the rest of you? Or do you want me to put the names for the babies?"

'No thanks!' Naruto thought. 'One is enough! I'll choose the name for my baby this time!' "Sasuke and I chose the name Sora..."

"My baby's name is going to be Sakai!" Sakura said.

"Well, Neji thought the name Natsume fits for our baby boy."

Ino chirped in; "Mine's Inomaru."

"Tamaki said that all Kinomotos must have a 'kitty' word in their names..." Tora uttered. "Though I don't really get it, but I'll just go along with the name that he chose; Tamabi!"

"Our baby girl will have the name Shika, because Shikamaru said he wants to stay with his family tradition..." Temari sighed.

"What about you, Tamako?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, you..."

"I don't know yet..." the girl replied, uninterested.

Koneko thought hard for a second. "Hm...your baby's a boy, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, why don't you name it Tamahome?"

"Whatever..."

"Okay, it's settled then! Everyone has already named their baby! ...hey, how about we get something to eat?"

"That sounds cool," Sakura agreed. "So, what are we having?"

"A secret recipe! Just wait here and I'll make it!" the redhead grinned and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Half an hour later... 

"Tada! My own secret recipe!"

"...what's that?"

"Chocolate and syrup sundae with oranges on top! It's really nice! Try it!"

"Uh..."

"No thanks, Koneko-chan..."

"Come on, try it! It's really delicious, you know!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

I know, this chappy is a little bit too short but I really don't have any idea right now! I hope I'll come up with better chappies! Still, I hope you enjoyed this chappy!(I've been repeating this like, a hundred time already) Woot!

Gaara: Sabaku no Nekobi...

Koneko: You don't like that name?

Gaara: No...it's just that...it doesn't seem to be fit...

Koneko: Still, are you satisfied now?

Gaara: ...maybe... (smirks)

I wonder what does he mean by that... Nevertheless, woot! Ja ne!


	29. Special Ability?

Woot! Okay, I just noticed that I haven't been doing lemon for quite sometime now...and I don't think I'll be making another one in this story...but I might be doing it in my new story, so wait for it! Woot!

Gaara: So, only a few more chapters eh?

Koneko: Hait! Then, I'll move on with my new story...or is it stories?

Gaara: You're planning on making double stories again?

Koneko: Probably...

Gaara: Oh...

Well, here goes the story! Enjoy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Weird Things are Happening! 

"The jounin exam will start next Monday, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking..."

"Hey, Gaara will be there too, won't he?"

"He will..."

Koneko played with Itsuki who was already eight months old. Amazingly, he already had the ability to talk - although no one could really understand what he was saying, except for Koneko who was the one teaching him how to talk. Naruto felt the urge to ask another one of his thousands questions that he wanted to ask the redhead.

"Anou, Koneko-chan..."

"Um?"

"It's been a while since you last went back to Suna, right?" the girl nodded. "Well, aren't you thinking about going back there?"

"...not really."

"Eh?"

The hyper girl cleared her throat. "Well, actually, I'm planning to stay here for the rest of my life."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. It wasn't really my idea, it's Gaara-kun's. He told me that he wants to resign his position as the Kazekage and move here. Though I don't really know why, but he seemed to be very serious about it. I guess it's not really a bad idea as I am already happy living here, so I agreed with his suggestion," she stated.

"Uh...what about the jounin exam then?"

"He'll attend it. He said that would be his last job as the Kazekage. Then, he would quit and leave Sunagakure. Tamaki-nii-chan, Kankurou-nii-chan, Temari-nee-chan and Tamako will move here as well."

"Oh..." 'I can't believe this, they all will live here? And more importantly, Gaara was the one who suggested the idea! Hm...this is weird... I wonder why he did that...maybe because of Koneko-chan? Well, she really looks happy staying here...so I guess it's for her, huh? I don't know Gaara can be such a nice person...' he thought and grinned.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Oh, nothing!"

* * *

That Monday... 

The Uchiha couple walked slowly towards the place where the jounin exam will be held. Sasuke was carrying Itsuki in his arms and the boy was squirming to be let free. Still, he held him tightly to make sure that he wouldn't fall off. When they reached the venue, many people was already there, including all the Kages from numerous villages.

"Oi, Naru-chan! Over here!"

The three of them turned towards the voice and saw Koneko who was sitting beside Gaara. The both of them got up from their seats and approached the Hokage and his family. The female redhead greeted them and took the little raven from his father. Strangely enough, the baby didn't squirm at all. In fact, he gurgled happily as soon as he saw the girl.

"Nana Kitty!"

"Aw, you remembered me! How sweet!"

"Nana Kitty? What's with that?"

"I asked him to call me with that name!" Koneko grinned. "Call mommy and daddy, Itsuki-chan."

"Mama Naru! Dada Sasu!"

"So cute! How about calling Uncle?"

"Unca Coon!"

"Eh?"

"Unca Coon! Unca Coon!" the boy reached out for the Kazekage.

Koneko giggled and handed the raven to the shorter redhead. He frowned and took the baby, faint blushes appearing on his cheeks. Itsuki gurgled again and hugged the brow-less guy. Suddenly, a little red raccoon appeared with Koneko's demon cat, Tsuki. The raccoon stared at the baby, who stared back at it.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's Shu-chan!"

"Shu?" Sasuke cocked a brow. "Shu...you mean, Shukaku?"

"Hait!"

"Eh? How is that possible?!"

"Easy, just like the way I got Tsuki-kun out of my body!" the girl said. "And the other cats too! I did the same thing to Gaara-kun! Now, Shu-chan is a kawaii little red raccoon!" she picked both the raccoon and the cat up.

"...do you think it's possible to do the same thing to Kyuubi?" 'Though I really don't believe it, but I should just give it a try, right?' Naruto thought.

"Of course! But it will be a little harder though."

"Why is that?" Sasuke wanted to know.

The girl had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, the usual way to let the demon out is to separate it completely from your body...but if I do that, then Naru-chan won't get pregnant ever again. So, if you really want Kyuu-chan to be out, I have to use a harder way to let it out so that Naru-chan won't lose his ability to get pregnant."

"Oh...but you can do it, right?"

"Yeah, it's not so hard..."

"Then, we'll do it right after the exam ends!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Weird things are happening! Where does it come from? Me. Ha ha! i am the one who bring weird things to Naru-chan's life! Still, it's not a bad thing, so it's cool, right? He he, woot!

Gaara: Five more chapters to go...

Koneko: Actually, it's six...

Gaara: No, it's not...

Koneko: Yes, it is...

Gaara: No, it's not!

Yes, it is! What is wrong with him? Oh well, woot! Ja ne!


	30. Little Kitsune

Yosh! Woot! Okay, once again, I'm going to jump over five months. So, now all the babies are born! Still, we have some other things to settle out...like getting Kyuu-chan out of Naru-chan! Woot!

Gaara: I really want to know...how did you take Shukaku out of my body?

Koneko: I'll tell you in this chappy!

Gaara: Oh...is it some kind of jutsu?

Koneko: (sweatdrop) I said, I'll tell you in this chappy...

Gaara: Oh...does it hurt?

Okay, enough with your questions! Just read on to find out, okay? Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Getting the Demon Out

"Ah...now I know how hard it is to be a mother...!"

The redhead spread herself out on the wool carpet. Her newborn was asleep at the time, so she could have some time on her own. She was about to drift off to her dreamland when she heard a knock on the door. Lazily, he got up and went to get the door. She opened the door and noticed that the Uchiha family was outside, all four of them.

"Nana Neko!"

"Hi, Itsuki-chan!" the girl smiled and picked the little boy up. "Hey, Naru-chan! What brings you here?"

"Won't you let us come inside first? It's freezing out here," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, come on in!"

She moved aside so that the couple could enter the house. Still holding Itsuki, she stared at Naruto's baby girl; Sora. She was being very unusually quiet, which reminded Koneko of Sasuke. She snickered slightly as she continued to watch the baby. Her hair was blonde, not golden blonde but dirty blonde. She had big, curious charcoal-coloured eyes.

"Nana Neko, where ish Nekobi-chan?"

"She's sleeping in the room," the redhead ruffled Itsuki's hair.

"Aw..." the boy pouted. "I want to play with Nekobi-chan..."

She smiled. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

She took a seat on the long couch and put the small raven on her lap. Naruto was currently observing the house, which had been bought only recently. Sasuke was being ignorant as usual and Sora, well, she still had her curious eyes plastered on Koneko and her big brother. That somewhat made the redhead uneasy.

"Gaara's not at home?"

"No, he went to buy some groceries. He'll be back soon," she replied. "Um...do you want some drinks?"

"I wanna hot chocolate!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Itsuki-chan...!"

Koneko grinned. "Just let him be. Okay, I'll make you a big mug of hot chocolate!"

"Yay!"

"I'll have a black coffee."

"Make that two," Naruto added.

"Okay!"

* * *

Later... 

"I'm home..."

The redhead walked along the hallway to the kitchen. When he reached the living room, he noticed Itsuki. Flashing a smile, he disappeared to the back room. Both Naruto and Sasuke blinked, not quite believing what they had just seen. 'Gaara smiling? The well-known, heartless Sabaku no Gaara just smiled at Itsuki?'

"Oh, you're back!"

"Yeah...sorry for the delay..."

"It's okay," the girl smiled. "Why don't you join the others while I'll make you some coffee?"

"Yeah..."

He went back to the living room and immediately sat beside Itsuki. The boy stared at him for a while, then he climbed onto his lap and settled himself on it. Unexpectedly, the redhead again smiled at the raven and ruffled his spiky hair. A few minutes later, Koneko came into the room, bringing a tray of drinks with her. Putting the tray on the table, she settled down beside Gaara.

"So, tell me again...why are you here?"

"You know..." Naruto started. "About Kyuubi..."

"He wants to do it today," Sasuke abruptly finished what the kitsune wanted to say.

The girl blinked. "Oh...you mean, about getting Kyuu-chan out of your body?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you really sure you want to do it?" Koneko asked, receiving a nod from the blond. "Well, I have to tell you...it's going to hurt..."

"A lot..."

With that, Naruto gulped. 'Even Gaara who is much stronger than me says that it will hurt a lot...how am I, being very much weaker than him, going to survive throughout the process?' He turned towards Sasuke. The raven smiled confidently, assuring him to do it. He felt a little courage entering his body. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Well...if you say so..."

* * *

After that... 

"Hey, are you sure we're doing this right?"

"Of course! Now, just relax and don't get too tense. It will only make things worse..."

The kitsune inhaled deeply. Then, he closed his eyes and breathed steadily as he waited for the next move. Koneko then chanted something under her breath. Suddenly, the blond felt himself rising up from the ground. Still, he stayed calm and focused. His body started to glow brightly. He began to get tensed when he felt that it was getting harder to breathe.

"Gaara! Sasuke! I'm going to need your help," the redhead said with her eyes still closed. "Transfer as many chakra as you can into me."

Both guys did as told. Transferring their chakra into the girl's body, they could feel the burning sensation coming out from Naruto. His body which was previously vertical, was horizontal by then. He arched his body as more and more pain entered. Droplets of cold sweats started to trickle down Koneko's cheek. Suddenly, Naruto screamed and the whole room was white.

* * *

Sometime later... 

"Un...what happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Uh..."

"Here, take Kyuu-chan with you," the girl smiled. "Well, it succeeded! Now, you don't have to worry about getting out of control again! And what's better is that you can still get pregnant!"

"Eh?"

"It took a whole lot of energy and chakra, but we've made it!"

"Uh...right..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

I'm talking to Naru-chan without even realising that he was still half-conscious! Ha ha! Guess I got a little bit too excited! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed another one of my not-so-good chappy! Woot! 

Gaara: ...

Koneko: ...

Gaara: ...

Koneko: (yawns) Don't you have anything to talk?

Gaara: Actually...I have...lots of them...

Okay, this is not going to be good! Oh well, woot! Ja ne!


	31. The Furious Uchiha

Anousa! Hey, know what, I don't know why, but I'm getting tired of this story. Still, there's five more chappies to get it through, so I guess I'll try finish it as soon as possible and then I can immediately move to my new story! Woot!

Gaara: You're getting so excited about the new story, huh?

Koneko: Yeah! I can't wait for it to be uploaded!

Gaara: Speaking of it, what is it about anyway?

Koneko: It's a secret! You have to find out for yourself!

Gaara: ...right...

Yosh! Now, let's get on with the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Kyuubi, the Cute Little Fox

It had been a few days since Naruto got Kyuubi out of his body. By then, the demon fox was none other than a small baby fox with firey-orange fur and huge red eyes. It seemed like the fox didn't remember his true self. All naive and innocent, it befriended Shukaku, Tsuki and all the other demon cats. Still, something was not right - with Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Un?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

The raven frowned. He knew there was something wrong with the kitsune. He was not his usual hyper self. Instead, he spent most of the time staring into space and sighing. Even when the taller guy wanted to have a 'lovey-dovey' time with him, he would just push him away and went straight out of their room, which very much pissed the jounin off.

"Look at me, Naruto."

"Why should I?"

"Gr..."

Then, Kyuubi entered the room. It made a mewling sound and stared at the couple with its huge eyes. Naruto noticed the fox and quickly squirmed out of Sasuke's embrace. Then, he immediately went out of the room with heavy red tints on his cheeks. The raven grumbled and glared at the little kitsune who had a smug expression on its face.

'You little...!' Sasuke hissed and left the room. 'I have to sort things out! Guess I better ask Koneko about it tomorrow...'

* * *

The next day... 

"So, why are you here?"

"It's about Naruto...something's not right with him..."

"Go on."

"Since that day where you get that demon out of his body..." the Uchiha stopped to take a sip of his coffee. "He's been really strange. He's not like his usual hyper, bubbly self. He hasn't talk much since then too. All he did was staring at nothing in particular and sighing. And then, the demon Kyuubi. It seems like...he's trying to break us apart..."

Koneko noticed the sound of anger in Sasuke's few last words. She closed her eyes and took another sip of her hot chocolate. And then, her eyelids turned into the shape of upside-down Us as she smiled sweetly. 'Well, well, what do we have here? A possessive fox and a jealous Uchiha? How interesting...' she snickered in her mind.

"It looks like Kyuu-chan...doesn't like you..." she smiled a smile that looked more like a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's like this, every demon, no matter if it's inside it's vessel or not, has a straight connection with the person's mind. Which means, every single thing that comes out from the demon will influence the person. In an easier explanation, Kyuu-chan doesn't like you and he's telling Naru-chan to get away from you, so he is unconsciously obeying the kitsune's order," she explained.

"Okay, I get it now...but why does Kyuubi hate me?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. To find the answer, you have to ask Kyuu-chan himself."

"...and how do you expect me to receive the answer?"

* * *

Later... 

"Are you sure you can help me?"

"Of course, moron..."

"Che! Just get it done quickly!"

"Whatever..."

Sasuke opened the door and the cat walked in. 'Is this really going to work?' the raven thought. 'Still, I have to have faith in it... There's nothing else I can do...' he sighed and went to the living room. He noticed that Itsuki was playing with his little sister...and the darn fox. His brow twitched. Still, he kept his cool and approached them.

"Hey there, what are you all doing? Where's mommy?"

"Daddy!" the boy hugged him. "Mommy ish in the room. Daddy, ish mommy shick? Mommy don't smile. All mommy did was this," he made a sad face, then he sighed. "Ish mommy alright, Daddy?"

The jounin flashed a weak smile, ruffling the little raven's hair. "Yeah, mommy's alright."

Itsuki grinned and continued playing with Sora. Meanwhile, Sasuke had made his way to the room. He had picked the little fox and brought him upstairs, having Koneko's cat following them from behind. When they reached the room, the raven twisted the door knob and looked inside. He noticed that the blond was sleeping, so he decided not to disturb him.

He closed back the door and went to the spare room on the right. "Now, let's get this over."

He threw Kyuubi onto the bed and glared at him angrily. Tsuki jumped onto the bed and approached the little fox. Sasuke waited for a few minutes before the cat nodded and left the kitsune on the bed. He went to the raven who picked him up quickly. "So?"

"Put me down first, I don't like being held."

The Uchiha put the demon cat on the table and sat on the chair in front of it. "So?"

"He said he was just pulling a prank," was Itsuki reply. "And about Naruto, he said he doesn't know a single thing about what makes him like that. But, it's probably because he was worried..."

"About what?" Sasuke asked, a bit angry with the fox.

"About himself. I don't know any further, so if you really wan to know, you better ask Naruto himself."

The raven frowned. "And how can I do that when he doesn't even want to talk with me?!"

"..."

Suddenly, Kyuubi mewled from the bed. Both Sasuke and Tsuki looked at him as he was about to utter something. Of course, only the demon cat could understand what the fox was saying. After a while, the blue feline nodded and looked back at the Uchiha. "He said he can help you, as a sign of an apology," the cat said. "Now, can I go home?"

* * *

That night... 

'Can I really trust the fox? And the cat too?'

He rubbed his aching forehead. By then, he was in the bedroom with his back facing the bathroom in which Naruto was taking a bath inside. He looked out the window. It was a really beautiful night, with the full moon and the shining stars around it. Somehow, it made him feel a little bit relaxed that night. He closed his eyes and felt a hand on each of his shoulder suddenly.

"N-Naruto?"

"Something the matter?" the kitsune replied and began massaging his shoulders.

"Nn..." Sasuke moaned slightly. "What are you doing this for?"

"Well, you look kinda tired..." the blond replied huskily. "So, I wanna do some massage...and maybe we can have some 'fun' after that?"

"How about we skip the massage and just go on with the 'fun'?"

Naruto bit his lower lip seductively and pulled the raven closer. 'Heh, looks like I have to thank Kyuubi tomorrow...' and they were locked together in an embrace, kissing each other passionately.

_To be continued..._

* * *

And the rest is up to you! I already told you that I won't make any more steamy scene in this story, and I am going to hold on my promise! Still, there's more to come after this! So, stay tuned! Ha ha! Woot! 

Gaara: How many chapters are left?

Koneko: Let me see...four more!

Gaara: And then it's done?

Koneko: Hait!

Gaara: Oh...

Yosh! That's all for the moment! Woot! Ja ne!


	32. Boys and Girls

Yosh! Four more chappies to go! By the way, for these last chappies, I'll be focusing on the kids instead! Kyaa, this is going to be so cute! X3 Nyaa, lately I've been using this smiley way too much! Oh well, it reflects my personality! Woot!

Gaara: Don't you dare say that I look like my murderer!

Koneko: But why? You look so much like Saso-kun...with your red hair...

Gaara: I don't look like him! And don't you ever think that he is related to me!

Koneko: But the both of you came from the same village...

Gaara: Argh! I am not like him!!!!

Looks like someone is losing his temper! Ha ha! Let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Kids are Cute, aren't They? 

_Five years later..._

"Kids! It's lunchtime!"

"Yay!"

Both kids ran towards Naruto who was holding his fifth child, Naruko who was five months old. Nekobi, who had short, auburn hair and aqua eyes stuck her tongue out at Itsuki. The raven who had blue-black hair and sapphire eyes gritted his teeth and chased the girl. The twins, Uchiha Shiro and Kuro laughed gleefully at the sight.

"Okay, you can continue playing later! It's time to eat now! Nekobi-chan, don't be so rough on Itsuki-chan!"

The girl was wrestling the raven to the ground. "And Nekobi wins again! Ha ha ha!"

"You cheated!" her little brother, Tama who had orange hair and blue eyes said.

"So, what if I do?" the redhead stuck her tongue out again. "He would still lose even if I don't!"

"Get off me, Nekobi-chan! I can't...breath!"

"Ah! Aniki is about to..."

"...die! We got to save him!" Kuro ended what Shiro said and the both of them ran to the girl.

The little blonde, Sora sighed and continued reading her book. "So noisy..."

Kuro who had black hair and black eyes pounced on Nekobi and Shiro who also had black hair and eyes pounced on him. "Hey! I want to join too!" Tama said and jumped on top of them, making a human mountain.

Naruko who had been sleeping, heard the noise and woke up. She watched as the other kids tried their hardest to release themselves from the mountain. The yellow-haired girl closed her blue eyes and gurgled happily. Suddenly, Naruto heard the door being knocked. Handing his little girl to Koneko, he went on to get the door.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Looks like we're having quite a party here."

"Kids...you know how noisy they can be..."

"Yeah..."

"Ne, Gaara, are you staying for dinner?"

"Ask Koneko..."

The three of them continued chatting until they arrived at the backyard. By then, the kids was already eating their lunch. As soon as he saw his father, Tama ran towards the redhead. "Daddy!" he said happily. Gaara smiled and carried him. Kuro and Shiro saw them and wanted to be carried too. They approached Sasuke, smiling. The raven smiled and lifted the both of them, carrying them in his arms.

Koneko, who was about to give birth to her third child the following month, gave little Naruko back to Naruto. Gaara took a seat beside her and put Tama on his lap. Nekobi went to sit between them. She noticed that Itsuki was watching her. She stuck out her tongue to the boy again. The little raven made a face and walked towards Sora.

"What do you want?"

"Sora-chan, is that a way to talk to your brother?"

"Like I'd care about it..."

Naruto sighed. "You really are like your father..."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked, quite annoyed.

"Come on now, don't fight in front of your meals," Koneko tried to change the subject. "Let's eat, shall we?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Mommy, can we start going to the ninja school next year?"

"Yeah, Konohamaru-sensei said school is fun!"

"Okay, you all will go to the ninja school next year."

"Yay!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh! This chappy is a little short, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! I have to rush, now! Woot! Ja ne! 


	33. The Ninja Academy!

Woot! Only three more chappies to go! Ha ha, the closer I get to the ending of this story, the more excited I become! X3 Nyaa, I'm in my neko-form right now! Meow! I wanna play with my raccoon! Woot!

Gaara: Why. The. Hell. Are you wearing that costume?!

Koneko: Nyaa! It's not a costume! It's the henge no jutsu! (waves tail)

Gaara: (drools unknowingly) ...

Koneko: Nyaa? Gaara-kun, your nose's bleeding.

Gaara: Oh shit! (runs to get some tissues)

Meow! Let's get on with the story now! Nyaa! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: We're Going to the Ninja Academy! 

"Ohayou, Itsuki-chan! Wake up now, it's your first day of school!"

"Un...but it's still early, mommy..."

"Now, now, Itsuki-chan...you don't want Nekobi-chan to be waiting for you, do you?"

Hearing the name of the redhead, he immediately leaped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Naruto chuckled. 'Heh, works every time...' Then, he made the bed and went on to the other bedroom to wake her daughter up. He twisted the doorknob, but it won't budge. He knocked the door a few times. "Sora-chan, are you awake yet?"

The door swung open. "Yes, I am. Now would you please leave me alone while I prepare for the day?"

"Umm...okay," Naruto nodded. "Just make sure that you come down for breakfast in ten minutes."

"Whatever..." and the door was closed again, being locked from inside.

'She's just like her father...' he sighed. "Speaking of that teme, I wonder if he's awake yet..."

The kitsune walked slowly to his bedroom. Opening the door, she peeped inside. 'Eh? He's not here. Where could he be?' he entered the room. "Ah!" he felt someone gripping him from behind, throwing the both of them onto the bed. "Sasuke-teme! What did you do that for?!" he blushed slightly as the raven smirked, pinning him down.

"I'm feeling kinda..._naughty _right now... Care for a little..._game_?" he whispered huskily at the blond's ear.

"T-teme! Not...ah...now!" the smaller of the two tried to push Sasuke away, but of no avail. "Sasuke...what if...haa...the kids...ah...hear us...? Ah...Sasuke..." the jounin continued on attacking his sensitive neck.

* * *

_Suddenly..._

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"We're... gyah!"

"Kyaa! Mommy and daddy..."

"Are doing the lovey-dovey!"

The both of them quickly ran away from the room. Naruto blushed heavily, realising what had just happened - his twins, Kuro and Shiro, saw he and Sasuke in the middle of making out! He was only clad in his shirt which was already unbuttoned, his pants and boxers had been thrown off somewhere on the floor while the raven was wearing only his pants, as he already ripped his T-shirt earlier.

"Kyaa!" he screamed and quickly pushed the taller guy, resulting him to land butt-first on the wooden floor.

He was wearing his pants when Sora passed by. "What's all this ruckus?" the little girl saw them both and cocked her brow. "Che...adults..." she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What had just happened? Daddy, why are you on the floor? Mommy, why does your hair look so messy?" Itsuki went to the room, standing at the door as he asked another thousand questions.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please, can you just wait downstairs? And take Naruko with you."

"But..."

"Itsuki-chan, please."

"Okay..." the seven-year-old boy went to get his little sister who was only watching the whole scene with fascination. "Come on, Naruko-chan, we'll go and wait for mommy and daddy downstairs, okay?"

* * *

_Later..._

"I told you not to do it during the days!"

"Oh really? And who was the one to rip my shirt excitedly?"

"...shut up!"

"And who was the one to start moaning my name even though I was only getting started?"

"I said shut up!"

"And..."

The raven didn't manage to end his sentence, as the kitsune went on and punched him right on the cheek, sending him flying to the dining room where the children were waiting. All of them, excluding Sora, immediately stopped what they were doing and turned towards their father. Then, they all, excluding Sora again, looked at their pissed and heavily-blushing 'mother'.

"Seriously, I wonder how you two could actually get together when all you do every single day - and I mean day, not night, fighting..." the six-year-old blonde said, closing the book she was reading. For her age, she was really matured and intelligent - and not to forget, irritating, which really reminds Naruto of Sasuke.

"Anyway," Itsuki tried to change the subject. "What are we having for breakfast today?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

"Me too!"

"Okay, you lot, today we're having dumplings! Lots of dumplings!"

"Yay!"

* * *

_At the academy..._

"Wow! there are so many people here!"

"Of course! Today is the registration day for new students! Come on now, we better hurry up and register your names!"

"Yosh!"

The Uchiha family walked to the registration desk and saw Sakura. "Ohayou, Saskrua-chan!"

"Ah, Naruto! Ohayou!" the bubbly girl smiled, immediately recognising the voice behind her. "So, which one of your kids are going to register for the academy?

"Itsuki-chan, Sora-chan, Kuro-chan and Shiro-chan," he replied, returning her smiled. "What about you?"

"Sakai-kun and Satomi-chan are entering! Oh look, there's Ino and the others!"

They all turned towards the blonde who was carrying her fourth baby boy. She smiled and approached them. Naruto noticed that Koneko, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, TenTen, Tora, Tamaki, Lee and all their children were there too. They all gathered together at a corner. "Looks like the academy is going to be a havoc this year!" Kiba joked.

"You're right! With all these kids, I won't be so sure that the academy won't blew off in a matter of days!" they all laughed at Tamaki's statement.

"I missed our old school days at the academy..." Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, they were the best days of youth!" Lee agreed. "We all grew up, but that doesn't mean that our youth will end!"

All the others gave him a weird look. "Still, looking at the kids...I hoped they will grow up happily..."

"Of course they will, Naru-chan..."

"...I guess you're right," the kitsune sighed. "Well, the school's about to start soon. We better go now."

"Yeah. Take care of yourselves while you're here, okay?" TenTen said to the children.

"Yosh!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

No matter what I do, I can't find the perfect ending for this chappy. I don't know why, perhaps I've been thinking too much... Still, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Oh yeah, I've already transformed back to my human form! Woot! 

Koneko: Ne, Gaara-kun, daijoubu?

Gaara: Yeah...

Koneko: Oh, okay then! Ne, wanna taste my secret recipe?

Gaara: Uh... (sweats)

Koneko: Come on! It's delicious you know!

Yummy! My own recipe, chocolate and syrup sundae with oranges on top! He he! Woot!


	34. Class Chaos

Yosh! Here I am again! Kyaa, only two more chapters to go! OMG, how am I going to end this story?! Tell me! Kyaa! (runs around like an idiot) Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa! XO

Gaara: Stop running... (eye twitches)

Koneko: (stops) I can't! I'm so nervous! Ah...! (continues running)

Gaara: Gr... (pounces on Koneko)

Koneko: Ah, Gaara-kun! What are you doing?! Get off me! (squirms)

Gaara: Just...stop running! (gets up)

Okay, okay! Jeez! (inhales deeply) Ha...okay! Let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Ohayou, Konohamaru-sensei! 

"Um? What are you staring at?"

"Nothing..."

"What? Wanna fight? Loser!"

"Nani?!"

A vein popped out of the raven's head. The redhead smirked and continued on drawing. Then, Sakai, who had black hair and green eyes went and sit beside her. More veins appeared on Itsuki's forehead. 'Dabelyuu Tee Eff! What is he doing beside her?! Isn't he supposed to be liking Sora-chan?! Argh, this is unacceptable!'

"What are you doing here, Sakai?" he asked in a deathly tone.

"Huh?" the smaller raven looked up. "Oh, Itsuki-kun! Well, I'm just watching Nekobi-chan's drawing! It's really beautiful!"

The girl grinned and blushed. "It's not that good..."

"Oi, Itsuki!"

Before he managed to throw his anger at the other boy, he heard Sora calling for him. "What do you want?!"

"Relax, bro..." the blonde sighed. "Sakai-kun is only getting near Nekobi-chan because of her drawing, not because of..." she stopped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

Itsuki went back to his seat - which was also beside Nekobi. Sometimes, he would glance at the two. 'Tsk! They're chatting so happily!' he growled slightly. "Itsuki-kun...!" Suddenly, he heard a voice calling for him. '...not good...' he forced a smile and looked at the girl who called him, Hikari. "What are ya doing?"

"Oh, nothing!" he answered with the forced smile. 'Though I have to admit she's kinda cute, but I just don't see her that way...' he thought, still staring at the brunette. Hikari had long black hair that sticks out in a few places. Her eyes were pale lavender, as she possessed the Byakugan. Taking after her father, Kiba, she was crazy and loud.

Soon after all the kids gathered around them, either to look at Nekobi's drawing(or her), or to admire Itsuki(just like Sasuke). The only who didn't join in the group was Sora as she was busy reading her book again(I wonder what book is that really...). A few minutes later, the teacher, who was none other than Konohamaru, entered the class.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, sensei!" most of them replied, returning to their seats.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome you all to the ninja academy!" the sixteen-year-old chuunin grinned. "Now, when I call your name, raise up your hand and introduce yourself to the class, okay?"

"Yosh!"

The raven took out a sheet of paper. "Aburame Inomaru."

"Hai!" the spiky-haired raven put up his hand and introduce himself.

"Okay...Hyuuga Natsume."

"Hai!"

"Nara Shika."

"Hai."

"Nara Shikako."

"Hai!"

"Sakai."

"Hai!"

"Satome."

"Hai!"

"Sabaku no Nekobi."

"Hai!"

"Sabaku no Tama."

"Hai!"

"Inuzuka Hikari."

"Hai!"

"Inuzuka Kairi."

"H-hai..."

"Kinomoto Tamabi."

"Hai."

"Rock Tamahome."

"Hai!"

"Uchiha Itsuki."

"Hai!"

"Uchiha Sora."

"Hai."

"Uchiha Kuro."

"Hai!"

"Uchiha Shiro."

"Hai!"

Konohamaru continued on calling all the students' names until all thirty students were called. Then, he started on the lessons. It was not until a few minutes that the class started to go chaos. Paper planes and other kinds of stuff were thrown everywhere. The raven slapped his own forehead, sighing. 'This is so not going to be good...'

_To be continued..._

* * *

Muahaha! The craziest class of the year! Hahahahaha! XD Hope you enjoyed this one! Next chappy is the last one! Woohho! then, I can focus on my new stories! Woot! But then again, perhaps I won't be around until next year... TT 

Gaara: No! Don't leave me again, Koneko-chan...! (just eaten a cookie again)

Koneko: I won't be gone for so long. I promise I'll return next year, okay?

Gaara: No! I don't want you to go! (cries and whines)

Koneko: Come on now, it's not going to be so long...

Gaara: No...!

Haih... Well, that's all for the moment! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	35. Owari!

Argh! I hate ff so much! I was already finished writing my last chappy and was about to save it when ff said that I need to logged in! Argh! So, I just have to end this the hard way! Just say, they're now living their lives, happily ever after! The end! (Ha ha, just kidding! I'm going to rewrite it now!)

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Dear Diary...er, Journal... 

_Dear diary...er, journal..._

_Today is my twentieth birthday anniversary... I have lived for twenty years today, and many things around me have changed, though some still remains the same...like my parents for example...they're still together, although it looks like they're fighting most of the time...still, as far as I know, their relationship was the longest... How can I put it? They've been together since they were four or something..._

_And then, there's my aniki, Itsuki-nii-chan...and her girlfriend, Nekobi-chan... Both of them had been together since they were six (but that time they still haven't confessed to each other)... Itsuki-nii-chan, twenty-one this year, has grown up to be a very fine young man (the hell? I'm writing like a storyteller...), it's no surprise that he got to be the Hokage. BTW, Nekobi-chan is now the ANBU leader, being the strongest fighter in the whole ninja world..._

_Next, the twerps, Kuro-kun and Shiro-kun (sorry for calling you that...). The both of them...well, what can I say? They've grown up, but their mind is stuck somewhere when they were five years old... Kami, they can be such a pain in the ass! Still, I love them nevertheless... Speaking about love, the both of them are paired now...with another pair of twins...Can you believe it? Well...that's destiny after all..._

_After that, comes my littlest sibling, Naruko-chan. She's fourteen this year, growing up to be just like 'mom''s oiroke no jutsu (eww...) Don't believe it? Well, like 'mom' always used to say, dattebayou! (why do I even bother to write that?) ... Naruko is...a little bit different...she carries a weird, hidden part of 'mom', the shyness. If she has black hair and pale lavender eyes, trust me, she's not my sister, but Aunt Hinata's twin sister..._

_Speaking of the Hyuuga, there's my best friend as well. Hyuuga Natsume, better known as the 'Black Cat' or 'Kuroneko', is my best friend in the whole wide world...but don't mistake him as my boyfriend, 'cause he has a girlfriend on her own, Tamabi-chan. They have been together since they were chuunin (that is, when they were thirteen), so I don't want to mess up with their relationship..._

_Besides Natsume-kun, I have my other friends as well. We have a group of our own, which we named 'BFF', 'Best Friends Forever'. There's Inomaru, Shika, Shikako, Tama, Tamahome, Hikari and all my friends... That's right, we have pledged to stay together forever, BFF! (Okay, I might get a little carried away...)..._

_Hm? What's that? You want to know about how I'm doing now? Well...I'm doing fine... Right now, I'm lying on my bed...with my boyfriend, who you would notice that he's not in my list of best friends. He's not, ' cause he's my boyfriend. He is... (okay, you might have figured this out...) Sakai the great! (Nah, he's Sakai the worst...)_

_Before I go, there's something I'd like to tell you all out there (yes, you! The one who's reading this!)... This is just a message from the author, aka Nekobi-chan's mother, Aunt Koneko. She said that she really appreciates all of you who have supported her throughout the process of making this story. (really, if it was me, I won't even want to know you...) Still, she said thanks a lot for all who have read this story..._

_Well, that's all for now, I think... (I'm yawning right now...) Okay, I think I'd better go get some sleep... Till then, goodnight my diary...er, journal... Sayonara, everyone... (and I close the book...)_

_Owari!  
_

* * *

Finally, the end! Thanks for everyone who have been supporting me! If you want, check my other stories as well! Arigatou gozaimasu again! Till we meet again! Woot! Sayonara! (Or should I say ja ne?) X3 


End file.
